Death's Academy
by silentshadow01
Summary: The student's of Beacon are getting a new teacher but not one who will support them but one who will show no mercy in training them, lets see how they handle 'Death's Training'; M rating to be safe, slight continuation from previous story Light in a darkened heart; Ch. 4 is up
1. Welcoming Death in open arms(ament)

**So how's it going everyone and welcome to my new story, so before we begin I have three things to say**

**Okay so first off, this takes place after my first story Light In a Darkened Heart So to catch up just read that first or not, I don't have control over you**

**Second this crossover will have titles from many different franchises put into this story and will get a little hectic at times so I apologize in advance for that**

**Finally the characters will be slightly to fully OoC and I apologize for that, so now that's done**

**I don't own anything, all rights belong to their rightful owners, the only thing I own is the story**

**Now that's over with Lets begin our story**

* * *

"Professor, is it really wise to have _him_ teach of all things" Goodwitch said with a worried tone as she place down the dossier on Ozpin's desk before continuing with an even more worried tone "How can we be sure he won't kill them, remember that village he was sent to help get rid of the Grimm infesting the area. He nearly killed everyone there because and I quote _'They got in my way' _remember" Ozpin sighed leaning back in his chair resting his head on his hand as he tried to give her a reassuring look but failed to do so "As much as I despise his methods and his principles, he is the only true hunter that can make anyone if he wanted to into something great, especially now when he finally accepted to teach after countless years of denying the position" Ozpin said as he sighed heavily before he continued when he saw Goodwitch was still unsure of his decision "I may be able to lead and guide them to become hunters and huntresses they always dream of becoming, but he's the only one to make them learn that it's not all fun and games, that the life we live is dangerous one especially when he gets his hands on them. But with his training methods they may have a chance to live out their lives longer than most could possibly wish for" Ozpin said proudly "But sir to be honest _'him_'" Goodwitch said once again worried in his decision as Ozpin opened up the dossier again of the new professor that accepted to teach here "Glynda, let us just pray for the students that they can handle _'Deaths teachings' _for that's all we could possibly give them now"

* * *

"Hey guys did you hear were going to have a new professor that's coming today" Pyrrha announced sitting down with her team next to RWBY and FADE "OO, OO I wonder what he'll teach us, I hope he teaches us how to wrestle Ursa" Nora exclaimed a little too excitably as everyone chuckled weakly while Ren sighed

"Nora, please sit down and eat your food" Ren said as everyone noticed Nora had one foot on the table before plopping back down "Okay~" Nora said happily as she started eating her food again

"Where's Blake and Adam?" Ruby asked noticing the two weren't here with them as this elicited a giggle from the girls "Don't worry about it Ruby let them have their privacy" Yang said with a grin waving it off as the rest began chuckle leaving Ruby slightly confused

Before Ruby could say anything a large shriek resonated through the cafeteria "What was that!" Jaune exclaimed standing up with the others as they saw all the other students were gathered at the windows and went to see what was going on

"What's going on" Ruby asked squeezing through the crowd till she got to the window and gasped along with the others when they saw what was outside

An entire flock of Alpha Nevermores were circling beacon "Holy!, there's at least ten of them" Yang exclaimed wide eyed watching the Nevermores circling Beacon "Hm~ Strange why would these Nevermore be here" Daniel asked no one and thought for a bit before snapping his fingers in realization "They're in the middle of migrating and they're using Beacon as perch to rest and get an easy lunch out of us"

After hearing this Franz began walking toward the exit "H-Hey where are you going" Elisa asked watching the bear faunas walking away still "This is a place to learn how to fight against Grimm, What do you I'm going to do" Franz said nonchalantly as he headed out to change

The others took a second and looked at each other before running to catch up to him "This has got to be the most reckless thing were going to do" Weiss said angrily as the group made it to the locker room changed and grabbed their weapons before heading to the schools entrance

As they made their way to the entrance Blake and Adam joined up with them "Ho~ what are you doing here aren't you two supposed to be having fun" Yang asked playfully earning a blush from the two "Now's not the time Yang" Blake said quickly earning a loud Ha from Yang

As they exited the school they saw prof. Ozpin standing right outside leaning on his cane while sipping from his mug "Professor!" Ruby exclaimed as Ozpin turned to them "Good afternoon students, I'm guessing your out here because of them" Ozpin said pointing with his cane at the flock of Nevermores

"Yes why isn't any of the professors doing anything" Weiss demanded infuriated the professors aren't doing anything to get rid of the Grimm "Well you see we would get rid of these Nevermores by the end of the day if all the professors got out here to fight, but I'm guessing you heard about the new professor coming here today" Ozpin said as they all nodded "Well" Ozpin just said as he pointed out in the distance which they could make out was an airship coming to Beacon "There he is"

"So were just going to stand here while he's going to get eviscerated. Great plan" Yang stated dryly "Takes a lot more than Alpha Nevermores to take him down. trust me I know" Ozpin replied coldly which the teams shivered from "But he's just one man" Pyrrha spoke up as Ozpin turned to her

"Tell me. Do any one of you know who in all of Vytal is the deadliest man alive" Ozpin asked as the team looked at each other not knowing "That- That would be the Crimson Demon Alucard" Weiss said shaking a little "Who?" Yang asked "He is a man who could take an entire nation by himself and not break a sweat" Ozpin stated as the teams jaws dropped hearing that statement "Tell me Ms. Schnee how do you know about him" Ozpin asked curiously as he looked at the fidgeting heiress

"I- I met him during a meeting between my family and the Hellsing family" Weiss said choking slightly on her words "Wait Hellsing as in the Hellsing corporation, the people who make the most deadliest weapons in all of Vytal and rents out personal guards to the most wealthiest companies" Franz spoke up knowing about the Hellsing family business as the White Fang fought these men before and suffered heavy casualties from the conflict

"That is correct Mr. Kuma, Alucard is actually the personal guard to Integra Hellsing the head of the Hellsing family" Ozpin stated not taking his eyes off the approaching airship "What happened when you met him" Ruby asked slightly worried for Weiss as she had a look of complete fear in her eyes

"We, Our families were having dinner when assassins came out of nowhere killing our guards and tried to kill us only for only for that man to-" Weiss said choking up a bit before continuing "He started laughing wildly as he stood up to them and when he did the assassins shot him but he didn't fall down" Weiss said slightly paler than usual as the others listened intently to her story "They kept shooting him to the point that he had giant bloody holes on his entire body that would kill someone ten times over and yet, the man kept laughing maniacally louder and louder before he, before he killed them all. with his teeth" Weiss said grimly shaking visibly now remembering the event that gave her nightmares for months of a man with a bloody grin ripping a man throat out with his teeth, she turned to see the others looked appalled and slightly terrified

Weiss turned back to Ozpin wide eyed "Wait please tell that he's not" Weiss said pointing at the airship scared of the possibility that he's going to teach them "No he is not" Ozpin said simply as Weiss let out a breath of relief "No this is a man who can actually match blow for blow with him" Ozpin stated as they turn to the airship wide eye that was now overhead the academy as Nevermores flew in circles below it

"Um shouldn't we do something" Ruby asked nervously as the Nevermores flew closer as they noticed the door in airship and saw what they could guess was a man in purple shroud covering his entire body

They watch as the removed the shroud and tossed it aside flowing down in the air before pulling out two weapons "Are are those scythes" Ruby said as she noticed the shape of the weapons as they all gasp as the man just fell out of the airship

* * *

"Hmm, Nevermores, I guess I could use a good warm up" the man said dully as he went to the door of the airship and opened it "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" the man turned to see the pilot yelling at him "This is my stop you may go now" the man just said ignoring the pilot as he removed his purple shroud and tossed aside and pulled out his weapons "Now then Harvester it's time to reap what these Grimm sow" he said before simply leaning out the airship falling through the sky

A single Nevermore flew straight at him it's beak wide open as he moved aside and brought down his scythes into its side slicing it open as he let go at its wing and with a downward motion he cut the wing off in an instant causing the Nevermore to spasm out of control as it fell to its death as another Nevermore caught the man in its beak which the man simply responded by bringing down one of his scythes into the Nevermore's eye causing it to let go of him and pulled himself onto its neck and brought down his other scythe into the base of its skull killing it

The man jumped off straight down and connected his scythes into a single large jagged scythe and brought it down into a base of the Nevermore and flipped forward causing the scythe to dig further into the Nevermore's skull causing the dead Grimm to be pulled overhead with the man as he tossed the dead body from his scythe into another Grimm causing it to fall to its death

As he was falling midair his hand glowed an ominous purple which he aimed at an overhead Nevermore and shot out a purple aura gauntlet which grabbed the Nevermores talons and pulled him up like a rocket as he swung his scythe upward into the Nevermore midsection and split it in two as he landed on another Nevermores back and slammed Harvester into its neck and jumped up letting the wind pulled him off dragging his scythe down it's neck and into it's spine ripping it's back open killing it

As he was falling he shot another aura gauntlet at another Nevermore by the fringe of its head and he shot forward bring his scythe into it's neck instantaneously decapitating it before grappling to another and landed on top of it beak and pulled out his gun Redemption and jammed into its eye and fired multiple rounds killing it as he jumped off spun downward into another one that screeched loudly as the man just brought his scythe down into it's open mouth and continued falling his scythe cutting the top part of the Nevermore in an instant

The man grappled into another Nevermore thrusting his scythe upward making a large cut on the Nevermore's chest as two large purple aura gauntlets formed above him grasp the cut on the Nevermore and ripped the Nevermore's chest open as the man simply brought down his scythe into the Nevermores visible beating heart

The man looked up to see the rest of the flock flying away in fear of the man which he scoffed at as he simply stood on the falling carcass of the Nevermore he just killed

* * *

"Damn" Yang said in awe as the others nodded in agreement at the carnage they just saw "He's going to teach us" Yang asked turning to Ozpin who was staring ahead "Yes, Pray you have him when he's in a good mood" Ozpin said bluntly taking a sip from his mug

"Umm guys what's going on" Jaune asked noticing a large shadow was looming over them as they looked up and took a step back when they saw a Nevermore that was three times the size of an alpha, it's entire body covered in white armor with red markings, leather wings instead of the usual feathers ones and its beak sharp and jagged with rows of sharp teeth outlining the inner edge of it's mouth "Is that" Ruby asked trembling slightly "An Omega Nevermore, the god Grimm of the skies" Ozpin answered

The Omega Nevermore let out and ear shattering screech that caused all the windows of Beacon to crack then blast inward "Well there goes some of our budget" Ozpin said dryly looking at the destroyed windows of his academy "I think you can worry about that after we somehow survive" Daniel said gulping looking directly at the Omega "No we don't really have to worry 'he' can deal with it by himself" Ozpin said coldly as the others were going to say if he was crazy before feeling a wave of immense aura pour down on them as if they were drowning and turned back to see the man glowing a ominous purple and dark purple smoke forming around him

"What" was all Ruby could say before they were all pushed to the ground with the exception of Ozpin from a blast of energy the man gave as he jumped up high into the sky, higher than the Omega

* * *

The man was chuckling to him self as he saw the Omega approaching "And here I thought I was going to be bored" the man said as he let out his power slightly causing the Omega to lose it balance in flight

"Now then how about I take your title as God Grimm from you" the man said darkly as his aura covered him as purple smoke began to precipitate around him as he poured aura into his legs and shot through the air higher above the Omega holding Harvester up high as he shot downward toward the Omega slicing the side of it's neck turning around quickly and grappled it, he shot through air and sliced the back of it's neck as the Omega let out a screech in pain as it shot forward with it's beak wide open clamping down on the man trying to eat him but couldn't as aura hands caught the beak and held the Omega in place as the man impaled Harvester into it's eye causing it to screech in pain as the Omega flung the man into the air again

"This is getting repetitive, Time to end this" the man said as he tossed Harvester into the air spinning as it glowed as wave of purple aura covering it for a second before dispersing to reveal a scythe twice the original with it's side ornamented with with skulls and its bladed edge much more sharp and jagged, He then summoned an aura arm to grab the giant scythe as he grappled the Omega by it's neck and pulled himself toward the Omega and landed on its chest with a thud and then summoned another arm and grip the scythe and and swung on the uninjured side of its neck embedding it halfway through it's neck "I commend I truly do, You were truly a good time waster" the man said with a tug on his scythe severing the Omegas neck from it's body

* * *

"Did he just" Yang stared wide eyed at what happened "Yep" Ozpin replied monotonously "But that's impossible" Blake added in shocked "Yep" Ozpin said once again even more monotone "H-How is this even possible" Ren said voice slightly wavering "He was always one to make his point to show he is not one to be messed with" Ozpin said dryly

"I THINK HE MADE HIS POINT BY KILLING A GODDAMN OMEGA NEVERMORE THE DAMN GOD OF THE SKIES FOR FUCKS SAKE, BY HIS DAMN SELF WHEN IT TAKES AN ARMY OF S CLASS HUNTERS TO KILL THE DAMN THING" Yang screamed out watching the decapitated head of the god of the skies fall apart from it's body where the man was standing on before jumping off the body falling from the great height onto the ground with a resonating thud with dust flying everywhere "I-Is he okay" Jaune asked nervously "I wish he was hurt from that" Ozpin stated coldly shocking the others as the dust dissipated revealing the man unharmed standing in a crater before walking out of the crater where they got a good glimpse of him

The man was deathly palish in complex, he incredibly tall with muscles that seem to bulge out of his skin, Raven shoulder length hair, skeletal like fingers, a scar on each shoulder that was formed a strange symbol, the man wore purplish black armor ornate with bones with skulls in center that covered his body from his midsection down and his gauntlet but the most distinguishable feature on this person was his bone mask that covered his entire face with only his piercing red orange eyes that glowed ominously in dark inside of the mask, the man outstretched his arm and opened his hand as the shroud he was wearing was falling toward him and gently slipped into his hands and in a quick motion he put the shroud on covering his entire upper body

The man then split his scythe in two and place it on his sides before walking up to their group "You were always a showoff when it comes to power" Ozpin stated dryly staring coldly at the man before them "Yes and you were always addicted to caffeine how's that working out" the man said sarcastically which Ozpin just grumbled in annoyance

before the man said anything a caw was heard and everyone looked up to see a crow glowing slightly green descend down onto the mans shoulder "Of course you come out after the battle is over, you useless bird" the man said as the crow cawed at him

"Is that" Ren asked his voice wavering slightly "An Ethereal yes it is" Ozpin answered watching the man ignoring them as he argued with the crow "Um a what" Ruby asked "An Ethereal is a rare type of Grimm that actually has consciousness of its own actions and to see one is considered incredibly lucky seeing as they hide from people and never show themselves during the day" Daniel answered staring at the crow in interest "Wait that thing is smart" Yang asked surprised while pointing at the crow which it took offense at what she said and flew and hovered at her face cawing loudly

"Now now Dust just because we don't think your smart doesn't give you the right to attack people for no reason" the man said mockingly as the newly name crow flew back to his shoulder and pecked at his mask vigorously "Hypocritical from the man with more dead bodies under his belt than he helped if I don't say" Ozpin said dryly "Says the man who sends children out to die for a living" the man retorted as the two began glaring at each other

"It looks cute" Ruby said unexpectedly breaking the twos gaze to look at her as Dust cawed happily as it flew to her and landed on her outstretch arm "Aw your just misunderstood aren't you" Ruby said sweetly petting the top of Dust's head which it crooned to while the others just stared at the scene.

"Huh, Dust would never let anyone pet it like that before except for only one other person" the man said scratching his chin for a bit before shrugging "Now then, come along Dust we have things to do, Lives to ruin" the man said as Dust flew from Ruby's arm back to his shoulder

"Would you want someone to take you to your class you'll be teaching in" Ozpin said slightly bitter as the man shook his head slightly "I'll find my way around, Dust make your self useful" the man said as Dust cawed flying up in the air toward the school entrance glowing brighter and leaving a trail of green feathers behind "Hmph, I see the Ethereal is more than just to show off" Ozpin said dully looking at the dissipating feathers on the ground Dust left behind

"That wasn't showing off, Excuse me for a sec" the man said as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers as everyone heard a whinnie as a horse appeared from the ground in green flames and stood on its hind legs and gave out a loud whinnie

"That. Was showing off" the man said smirking under his mask at their jawdropped expression looking at the horse, The horse had green flames for it's mane and around it's feet as well as it's piercing green eyes staring ahead of it, It's skin is a sickly pale with some skin looking as if its decaying, on it's back was a skeletal saddle which the man hefted himself on in single smooth motion "An Ethereal horse, How" Ozpin could only say as the man seemed to smirk under his mask

"Now then I'll be seeing you students in class, We're going to have a good time together" the man said as he gave out a low chuckle that sent chills up their spins as he clicked his tongue and motion his horse to move which it complied and trotted toward the school entrance leaving behind the stun students and headmaster watching him ride toward the schools entrance leaving green flaming hoof marks in his wake

"I'm sorta scared to have him as a professor now" Yang said shaking a bit as the others nodded "I just noticed something" Elisa announce breaking the uneasy tension "What is it" Franz asked "What's his name" Elisa asked as everyone turned to Ozpin who solemnly sipped his coffee before walking toward the school entrance

"Professor?" Ruby said slightly worried as Ozpin stopped "Professor what's the matter" Ruby asked worriedly as Ozpin turned toward them his expression grim "His name is Death"

* * *

**Wasn't that a decent beginning if I may say so, Now then please leave a review, comment, PM, or list any mistakes I made and I'll see you all later, Have a great day**


	2. Death's Judgement

**Well Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of the series you were waiting for, This chapter was such a damn pain to make so I hope you enjoy it  
**

**Now then I don't own anything all properties belong to their rightful owners**

**Now that's out of the way, without further adieu lets begin**

* * *

"Is it wrong to say your afraid of going to class" Ruby said walking down the halls of Beacon with Jaune's, Adam's, and her team towards Death's classroom, the name alone just gives them chills as the hallway seemed to grow colder the closer they get to his classroom "No it's not, I know that for sure" Jaune said shaking a little as they all were nervous about their new teacher "Well at least we'll die together" Yang said over dramatically which earned her glares from the others

"Let's just stay together and nothing bad will happen alright" Adam said trying to reassure the others as they walk up to the door to Death's class "So. who wants to go first" Yang said nervously as the door slammed open revealing Death staring at them coldly "Are you going to stay out there in the hallway or am I going to have to toss you inside" He said dryly with a serious undertone as they rushed pass him into the room "That's what I thought"

The classroom was the same size as most classrooms but the desks were removed except the teachers desks which was slightly in the corner making the room more spacious, on the other corner was a dried up tree with Dust watching on top of it, As they were looking at their surroundings they saw they were the only ones here at the moment

"Um~ where are the other students" Ruby asked hesitantly "Either in the infirmary or running away like cowards" was Deaths only reply "Why" Ruby asked regretting it as soon as it left her mouth "It seems one of them decided to make fun of the way I look. I decided to make fun of the way his legs broke" Death said coldly as they stared at him in fear

"Now then seeing that guy is not coming back any time soon with his team as well as the rest of those ingrates who ran away in fear, we may as well start class" Death said as he raised his hands and snapped his fingers which the doors leading to hallways slammed shut and let out an audible click

The three teams gulped slightly as they return their gaze to Death who was simply staring at them as they stood up straight when they met his gaze "I'll be testing you abilities one on one to see if you have the potential to be hunters or just worthless maggots feeding off the kills of others" Death said coldly as he cracked his knuckles making them jump from the action

"Now then I'll be picking your teams in alphabetical order and you'll decide which member to kill o- I mean try their luck" Death said chuckling darkly as they gulped "Now then it seems team FADE is up first" He said as he went to his desk and pulled out their roster filled with their folders and placed it on the table "Have fun picking"

Three quarters of FADE just stood there for a second before looking at their leader who noticed their gaze "So~ have fun Adam" Elisa said quickly as she gave him a pat on his back "What?" Adam said confused "It's been real nice knowing you" Daniel said as Franz grunted in agreement "I hate you all" Adam said harshly

"Adam" he turned to see Blake look up at him worried "Don't worry I'll be fine Blake" he said trying to reassure her as he gave her quick kiss before walking toward Death who began reading his file

"Let's see here Adam Taurus, No parents, siblings, no next of kin, currently engaged to Blake Belladonna and was a former co-leader of the White Fang" Death said uncaringly before shaking his head at Adam "Now then, come try and land a hit the first one's free" Death said casually tossing the folder aside

Adam gripped Blush's handle and shot forward slashing at Death who just sidestepped out of the way "Like I said I'm going to let you have the first hit so go ahead" Death said mockingly as Adam kept on slashing Blush at him while he just dodged, sidestepped, and ducked from his attacks "Seems you don't want to accept my offer than I may as well go ahead and attack you" Death said as he landed a solid jab to Adam's midsection causing him to stagger back "Come on, show me what you can do" Death said clearly bored

Adam then after-imaged behind Death and slash horizontally which Death responded by leaning backwards quickly and looking straight up at Adam "You have the skill and the prowess but-" Death as he flipped backward bringing his foot down on Adam's heads making him fall to his knees, Adam got up only for Death to give him a quick jab to his face then kicked his feet from under him and grabbed him by his leg mid fall and slammed him overhead into the ground then he threw him into the wall hard with a resonating thud

"ADAM!" Blake screamed running toward him as Adam fell out of the crevice he imprinted into the wall from Death's throw "-You lack the determination to actually back it up greatly. Next" Death said walking back to his desk as Elisa noticed the rest of her team looking at her, she was about to say something but didn't and grumbled as she pulled out Emerald Doku and Walked towards Death who began reading her file

"Elisa Hebi. . . . Hebi really" Death looked at her blankly as she shuffled in embarrassment "Not my fault I'm a snake faunas and my last name means snake" Elisa said pout as Death shook his head and continued reading her file "No parent's, siblings, next of kin and was a co-leader of the White Fang. Another one?" Death said looking up at her

"The four of us are the former leaders of the White Fang actually" Franz informed as Death looked at them for a second but dropped it as he placed her folder on his desk "Alright, come at me"

Elisa walked slowly around him not taking her eyes off him, Elisa then charged straight forward and jumped over him and landed behind him slashing downward which Death sidestepped out of the way and kicked her making her skid across the floor before getting up again and gripped both handles and twisted causing purplish black liquid drip from the blades and fall to the ground sizzling

"Oo~, Acid blades its been awhile since I met someone who uses those" Death said as he beckoned her to attack, Elisa shot forward her body to ground as she flicked her blades making the acid fling towards Death as step back from it as she pulled out a packet of mini explosives and began throwing them at him which he responded by moving out of the way of each one that exploded "I see you have an knack for explosive projectiles and acidic material but the thing is" Death said as he appeared in front of her kneeing her in the gut making her lose her breath and fell onto her knees on the floor "You lack the attitude to actually fight with your own skill, what would happen if you run out of those things and only have your weapon, Hmm" Death said as he began walking away

Elisa spat out some saliva mixed with droplet of blood before reaching to her eye "She actually put explosives there didn't she" Daniel muttered deterred of her actions as they saw her put her fingers into her eye socket and flicked of a wrist tossed something toward Death and turned around to see something hit his chest before exploding with a massive boom

They all covered their eyes from the explosion and when it settled they gasp, Death was just standing there the only thing that was wrong was the shroud he was wearing burned off his body to the ground "Hmm, Well at least you have the attitude to win at whatever the cost" Death said as he appeared in front of Elisa and round housed her into the wall next to Adam and Blake

Everyone looked at him shocked "Next" was Death's only response to their looks of disbelief as he went back to his desk, Franz gripped Protector's Resolve and walked forward to Death "Lets see Franz Kuma. . . What's with you people and having surnames of your traits" Death said blandly shaking his head "No family, siblings blah blah blah co-leader blah blah blah, alright come at me" Death said clearly bored tossing his folder onto the desk

Franz turned Resolve into his Heavy machine gun and started firing at Death who started running from the bullets and when Death lunged forward Franz moved back keeping his distance away from him but Death got up close and jumped up bringing his knee to Franz' chin making stagger back before shaking it off and turning Resolve back into it's Buster sword form and swung at Death who jumped up and landed on the flat of the blade in a crouching position

"You learned from the others mistakes and tried to keep me away, Smart. most people would just attack me head on" Death said as he run up the blade and kicked Franz on the side of his face and Franz stumbled back slightly gripping the side of his face in pain "You have experience in dealing with enemies tougher than you and react coordinately giving you the advantage most of the time but the thing is" Death said jumping above Franz and gripped his shoulders bringing him overhead and threw him into the wall next to the others with a resonating crash "You movements are too slow and because of that you have a disadvantage in fighting me and many other faster opponents" Death said simply as he walked to his desk getting the last folder of Team FADE

"Daniel Nocturne lets see, Family, has a legal guardian and two younger siblings and was co-leader of the White Fang" Death said as he quickly placed the folder back down "Now then, come" Death said as Daniel looked at him analyzing every motion and the layout of the room and began planning

Daniel shot towards the wall and turned whipping off Talon shot from his belt and fired at Death who moved out of the way of each shot, Daniel ran to the other wall shooting at Death repeatedly who was dodging all the shots, Daniel then ran to wall where the rest of his team were still recovering and not missing a beat from firing ran up to Elisa and went into her pocket getting her explosives and placed them on his bow covering them in aura and fired at Death who ducked from the explosive but was taken back from the explosion behind him he didn't notice that Daniel fired five more explosives covered in aura around him exploding simultaneously

Daniel kept his hands on his bow ready to fire as the smoke dissipated revealing Death standing there not even fazed from the explosives and he started chuckling "Very smart, you took in the surroundings and went to your down teammate and used her arsenal for your own and I admit that was a pretty good idea, But-" Death said as he shot his aura hand at Daniel and it gripped his waist and pulled him towards Death punched Daniel in his midsection making him lose his breath "You will face enemies who will not back down from being blown up and will get up close and personal to the point-" Death said as Daniel was gasping for air while still on Death's fist who raised it up in the air above him with Daniel still wedged into his fist "Where you can't do a damn thing" Death said dropping his fist from his gut letting him fall for a second before punching back up with great force as he was sent flying upward before falling down as Death kicked him mid fall and was tossing into the wall where the rest of his unconscious team was with a resonating crash

Death casually walked back to his desk as the remaining conscious members gulped as team JNPR was sweating bullets as he stared at them "Whenever your ready, and when I mean ready I mean hurry up already" Death said bluntly JNPR look among themselves in worry "I'll go" Pyrrha said but stopped when Jaune put his hand on her shoulder

"No I'll go" Jaune said determined "Are you sure" Pyrrha asked worried "Don't worry a leader should take things head on instead of sending their friends to do it, that and I rather get this over with then having to watch you guys get hurt before me" Jaune said nervously as he made his way toward Death

Death took out JNPR roster folders and looked at Jaune's folder "Lets see here Jaune Arc, huh the Arc family I didn't think they're still alive" Death said scratching his head as he continued "Parents Julius and Juniper Arc, no siblings or next of kin, Well lets see if the Arc family current heir is as good as the legends of old" Death said slapping the folder down on the table as he walked forward to Jaune

Jaune readied Crocea Mors his sword and shield as Death lunged forward punching Jaune's shield and forced him to stagger back before slashing horizontally at Death who dodged it easily and kicked Jaune in his side sending him a couple of feet skidding across the ground before getting up and preparing to attack but was kicked again sending him skidding once again on his back "Hmph seems there really isn't anything special about the Arc family after all" Death said bluntly which ticked Jaune off as his white aura began to envelop his entire body and healed his wounds

"Well at least your able to do something" Death said dully as Jaune charge at him swinging his shield at Death who ducked as he caught Jaune's kicked that he hid from his view which Death grabbed and kneed him causing Jaune to stumble back in the pain before his aura healed him again as his sword began to be covered in aura and brought it down onto Death who caught the blade open palm "You lack skill and practice but you make up for it with determination and an immense amount aura" Death said as he flicked his wrists disarming Jaune before bringing his hand around his neck and gave it a tight squeeze choking the air out of Jaune

"But there are things in this world where you need more than determination to ever accomplish something" Death said as he kept squeezing as Jaune thrashed around in his grip until he passed out and went limp in Death's grip

Death just just shook his head sadly before throwing the unconscious blonde to his team who grabbed him before he hit the ground as he walked back to his desk and waited for the next one to come up

Pyrrha looked up from her unconscious leader and glared at Death and walked over with Miló and Akoúo drawn and got into a fighting stance

Death just gave her a bored glance before looking down at her folder "Pyrrha Nikos, parents Akakios and Gaia Nikos, no siblings or any kin and winner of the Minstral Regional tournament four years in a row. . . . meh not that important" Death said bluntly shocking Pyrrha slightly as he put the folder down which Pyrrha tensed in the action and readied herself

She turn her blade into its rifle form and started firing upon Death with great accuracy but couldn't do anything as Death moved faster than her shots and rushed forward to her, Pyrrha turn her rifle into its spear form and held it up high and kept her shield close to her as she shifted to the side Death lunged forward with a left hook which Pyrrha blocked with her shield and jabbed her spear at him which he sidestep from and Pyrrha anticipated this and with a twist of her wrist her spear turned to its sword form and she spun on the soles of her feet to face Death and swung her sword at him, Death ducked from the blade but Pyrrha swung her shield and hit the side of his face

Death stood his ground and slowly looked back at Pyrrha who had fire in her eyes and he chuckled darkly seeing this she rushed forward swinging her blade and sheild in harmony as Death dodged her attacks before punching her straight in face faster than anyone could see

Pyrrha skid to a stop lying on her back as she looked up to see Death looming directly over her "You have skill and discipline which you use for the want to protect the ones you care for and would risk your life for to save that person and I respect that but" Death said as he stomped on her stomach making cracks in ground below which Pyrrha responded with a silent yell of pain "Even if you risk your life for others it's pointless when the cost of your own life leaves the team your on without the member they need to finish said mission" he removed his foot from her stomach and placed it under her lifted her up into the air with a quick jerk of his foot and while she was in the air Death slammed his fist down onto her face sending her skidding across the floor to the rest of her team unconscious

"Next" Death said lazily walking back and picked up the next folder already knowing who was coming up and turn to see pink eyes stare directly to his eyes "Lie Ren, seems I missed a few" Death said as Ren looked at him confused "What do you mean missed a few" Ren said not knowing what he meant

"Well you are part of the Poison Lotus guild of assassin's aren't you" Death said tilting his head slightly at Ren "Wh-What are you talking about" Ren said taking a small step back "Oh don't play coy with me boy" Death said slightly irritated "I know everything about that clan of yours"

Ren stayed quiet looking down for a bit before looking back up sternly "Yes my mother and I _'__Was' _part of that clan, But we aren't anymore since the day when my mother and I came back to our clan's home to find it destroyed and the rest of my family murdered, including my father" Ren said sadly as he looked at Team RWBY who looked at him with pity and then he looked at Nora who looked back sad seeing as she was the only who knew before them

"Well I guess that's natural you stray away from that path because of what I did" Death said casually as Ren stiffened and looked back at Death slowly "What" Ren said softly just above a whisper

"I said it's natural not to be an assassin seeing as I killed them all" Death said bluntly as Ren looked at him with a mix of shock, grief, and anger "You" Ren said as his voice rose with anger

"Oh don't give me that look they had it coming especially that father of yours, not so high and mighty when he was screaming for help now was he now" Death said mockingly as Ren glared at him and gritted his teeth

Death chuckled as he looked at Ren more seriously "Those eyes, I never seen those in a long time" Death said staring at Ren's Eyes that was devoid of all emotion and light only thing remaining was anger as aura began to wisp around him slowly as he walked forward to Death

"What are you mad I killed your father or are you mad for the fact I let you live knowing the killer is standing in front of you and you can't do a damn thing" Death said as Ren stopped just a few feet from Death

Ren's aura began to concentrate on his hands as he quickly brought his hands up and clapped them causing a shock wave of aura to ripple through the air making Death stumble slightly as well as the others as Ren flicked his wrist in an instant bringing out Stormflowers and pointed at Death and fired point blank

Death swiped his hands against Ren's knocking his aim off as Ren windmill kicked his shoulder staggering Death but responded by grabbing his foot and bringing him closer as he punched him in the face dragging him into the ground with it

That didn't stop Ren as got up into a crouching position and spun on the palm of his hand as brought his foot up for a roundhouse kick at Death who blocked the strike with his forearm and grabbed his foot again but Ren pulled himself up from his grip and kicked with his other leg against Death's head

that didn't deter death who responded by slamming Ren's body into the ground on his front then brought him back up and slammed him back down on his back "I must admit that was the first time I was ever caught off guard in years, you may actually have a future as hunter" Death said as Ren spat blood at him which Death responded kindly to by bringing him back up and slamming him into ground again

Ren groaned slightly in pain "Well it seems you can actually take the pain, most would pass out from it, so I commend you for not being most people" Death said still holding on to his leg and lifted him off ground and let go giving Ren a strong kick in his side sending him into the walll with a loud thud unconscious

Death walked back to his desk but before he get there he noticed something in the corner of his eyes and jumped back when the pink loving girl smashed Magnhild into the ground embedding it into the ground where he stood as she glared at him with her eyes filled with anger

"I didn't even get to read your file, how sad" Death said feigning sadness as he moved out of the way when Nora jumped up and brought down her hammer with a blast of pink explosives growling at him

"Are you mad I hurt him is that it" Death said bored not caring for her reason of attacking when he ducked when she swung her at him and moved when she brought it back down again with an explosive crack

"Really now is that it, I remember someone who got really anger when she saw her friends being hurt that she actually hurt herself by ripping her tendons when she killed the bastard who hurt them" Death said chuckling quietly at the fond memory before bringing his fist up and colliding with Nora's hammer with enough force to knock it out of her hands

"Tsk Tsk really now is that the best you could do" Death said shaking his head as Nora got up and started swinging punches at Death who caught her fist in his hands and kneed her directly, he grabbed her shoulder and brought her head down on his knee staggering her, Death then grabbed her again by the shoulders and headbutted her full force onto his mask knocking her unconscious

Death tossed Nora's body idly off to the side getting to his desk and pulled out RWBY's folders "seems your all that's left, try to be somewhat good" Death said turning to them with bored expression behind his mask

Blake walked up to Death before he even had a chance to say pick who go's first "Blake Belladonna was it" Death asked as she nodded slowly, Death got her folder out and began reading

"Let's see parents, Alphonse and Lily Belladonna, one sibling, no next of kin and is currently engaged to the bull over there" Death said jerking his thumb at the unconscious body of Adam "Poor choice really" Death said shaking his head

Blake took this as an insult and hissed at him "Now now if your mad. Try and attack me" Death said coldly as Blake took out Gambol shroud in its gun and ribbon form

"Hmm never seen a weapon like that before" Death muttered as Blake tossed the gun at him which he moved out of the way, Blake with a quick tug on the ribbon caused the gun to shoot sending it back at Death who moved out of the way

Blake kept tossing Gambol Shroud moving acrobatically and after imaging around him as she kept attacking faster and faster, But it didn't stop Death as he started moving with Gambol's movements dodging its attacks and shots

"I must admit your technique is near flawless to the point no normal hunter could follow it" Death said as he reached out and gripped the ribbon in mid swing "But I'm not not a normal hunter" Death said darkly as he started wrapping the ribbon around his hand pulling on it as Blake's grip on it was weakening

Death then jerked back pulling hard on the ribbon sending Blake flying toward him, Blake seeing what was happening let go of the ribbon and pulled out Gambol's sheathe and swung while midair which death moved aside and grabbed her leg and slammed her down onto the ground

Death then lifted her up high so he could look directly at her "You have potential to be much better, to be able to kill enemies with an attack that they can't follow but you lack the want to kill, even when you attack me because you were mad I hurt your fiance you didn't have the look you wanted to kill me no you wanted to hurt me and feared of actually killing me, And because of that fear it led to your downfall" Death said coldly before bringing her up and slamming Blake down once more and threw her into the wall next to where Adam was unconscious

"Next" Death said already at his desk waiting for them to pick as Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at each other for a moment before Ruby and Yang's gaze turned to Weiss who gulped knowing why they were looking at her like that ". . .Fine" Weiss said hesitantly as she readied Myrtenaster and walked forward

"Let's see Weiss Schnee parents Tōketsu and Yuki Schnee, no sibling or next of kin, Current heir to Schnee company" Death lazily closed the folder down and stared directly into Weiss' eyes and chuckled darkly "I've always wanted to hurt a damn Schnee, your family always thinking their so high and mighty *Chuckles* Well at least your not like that damn Phantomhive brat" Death mumbled the last part as Weiss eyes rose up hearing that name "Though I can't say I don't want to see you beg for mercy" Death said maliciously as aura wrapped around him sinisterly

"I forfeit" Weiss quickly said fear as Death stumbled a bit from her announcement "What" Death asked incredulously "Your trying to teach us what our weaknesses are and what makes us true hunters and what doesn't, I know mine it's the fact I don't have enough prowess to handle tougher foes without the assistance of my team or dust which without I'm defenseless, So I have to learn how to carry my own weight and the weight of my team without the use of dust" Weiss said sweating slightly as Death just stared at her

"I. but. you. . . .Well played" Death said laughing slightly as he clapped his hands as Weiss let out a long breath "But that doesn't mean your not staying conscious" Death said quickly and before Weiss could react Death already had an aura gauntlet gripping her face before tossing her into the well next to rest of the others with a loud smack

"So. who's next" Death said with a grin under his mask as Ruby and Yang gulped knowing they can't back out "I'll go" Yang said walking up unfolding Ember Celica and got into a boxing pose "Lets see Yang Xiao L-. . . ." Death slowly looked up from the folder tearing it slightly and glared at her harshly which she flinched from

Death took a deep breath and glared even more harshly than before as shadows covered his mask making his orange red eyes glow menacingly in the dark "I'm not going to look at your folder I'm just going to guess your father is Zhao Xiao Long" Death asked dryly

yang looked at death surprised "Yea that's my dad's name how do you even-" Yang began to asked looking at him "I knew your father and when I mean I knew, I actually mean I hated him and the fact your related to him means my hatred to him passes onto you" Death said simply cackling slightly as his aura rolled of his shoulders menacingly

Before Yang could ask what or why he hated her father an aura gauntlet appeared in front of her smacking her into the wall with a loud thud as

"Okay. What the fuck was that for" Yang while prying herself out of the wall "Too be blunt, I hate your family, your family is always too peppy, not to mention the damn puns your family makes at every chance they get" Death said slightly annoyed "What, Puns are our family's forte, I mean it's in embedded in my genes to make puns so much that you may as well call me Yang Pun Long" Yang said with a cheeky grin as Ruby groaned and Death gave her a blatant dry look "I'm going to hurt you now, I don't know when I'm going to stop but I know you'll be in a wheelchair when I'm done"

Yang cocked her gauntlets and shot explosive blasts at him which he dodged one by one as he was getting closer and closer to her as he got into her reach and punched her straight in the face making her stagger, Yang spun back to him and gave him a right hook which blocked with his forearm which exploded with the explosive blast but didn't do anything to him

Yang brought back her fist and began throwing hooks right and left continuously explosive blasts rolling off him as if it were nothing as he kept blocking her attacks before he grabbed her arm and pulled forward kneeing her in the gut and then stood back and round housed her which she tried to block but didn't have enough time to stop

Yang skidded against the ground slightly before landing in a crouching position before charging at Death her body covered in fire and her red eyes glaring at him "Yup, your a Xiao Long alright" Death said mildly watching yang close the distance as he just held is hand out open palm catching her strike as blast of fire surrounded him in a giant blaze, Yang punched with her free arm only for it to be caught in Deaths other hand as the fire blazed around him as Yang struggled to get her hands out of his grip as she raised her foot up and kicked him in the gut

Yang just winced as she felt like she was kicking against a concrete wall with her bare feet and wailed silently "Oh how I waited to hurt a Xiao Long, even if your not your father" Death said as he headbutted her making her stagger back but Death held her tight as he kneed her again and again

No matter what Yang did he kept kneeing her until her vision was going blurry from the pain "*Tsk* And here I thought you'd last longer than others, Oh well" Death said shaking his head as he kneed her once more before letting her go as she barely kept her self up as Death jumped up and kicked her square in the face sending her unconscious with the others

"Seems you're all that's left little red" Death said as he chuckled looking at her Ruby's fearful face before shaking it off and extended Crescent Rose to its scythe form and walked forward

"Well well well a fellow scythe user how unexpected" Death said eyeing her scythe before picking up her folder "Lets see Ruby Ro-. . . What" Death said dryly looking at her skeptically "Girl may I ask you who taught you how to wield a scythe" Death said his voice wavering slightly

Ruby looked at him confused for second "Uh~ my uncle Qrow" Ruby said confused ". . .Qrow. . as in Qrow Rose brother to Summer Rose" Death said his voice wavering even more slightly "Yes and how do you know my mothers name" Ruby asked wondering how does he even know her "Did you just say. mother" Death said his voice devoid of emotion "Yes. Why?" Ruby asked questionably lowering Crescent Rose slightly as she stared at him confused

". . . . .Please tell me Ozpin let you in at least four years early" Death said as Ruby could tell he was actually beginning to sweat "No he let me in two years early" Ruby asked clearly confused at what's going on "Pray tell me where's your mother right now" Death asked hesitantly

"My mother is dead" Ruby said solemnly "Dead. . when did she, why the hell was I never informed of this" Death asked furious "You knew my mom" Ruby asked surprised

"Why the hell was I never informed" Death muttered ignoring Ruby "She used to send me letters to check up on me but stopped sending them, I just assumed she was busy or forgot about me but to know she's dead and had a child, Why was I never informed about this and who the hell would not inform m- . . . **OZPIN!**" Death shouted furiously as his aura wisp around him violently which woke up all the unconscious members in the room with a startle from the immense aura release as Dust was cawing violently

"PRAY TO WHATEVER GOD YOU HAVE THAT YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON TO NOT TELL ME THIS BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR SPINE. OZPIN!" Death yelled out before running out the room breaking the door down as he ran to Ozpin's office

". . . . Well that was a thing" Yang said weakly as she hefted herself up using the wall next to her as leverage as did the rest "Oh god, I think some of my ribs are cracked" Jaune said weakly as he was using Pyrrha as support "I think we all have broken bones, thank dust for faunas' incredible healing factor, Oh sorry I forgot you don't have healing factors" Elisa said chuckling weakly before going into a coughing fit "Oh god it hurts to laugh"

"I think we all deserve a reward for just going through that don't you think" Daniel muttered limping towards them as they all muttered 'yes' "What I want to know is why is he acting like that" Yang said gesturing to the broken door "What exactly did you do little sis" Yang asked turning to Ruby who was looking aimlessly at the broken door

"All I did was tell him who my mother was and he acted like the whole world shattered when I told him she was dead" Ruby said thinking about what just happened "He knew your mother?" Blake asked using Adam as support as he used Wilt and Blush as a cane "He acted like he knew her very well but he muttered that he never knew about her death or me being alive, I heard him mutter saying who would not inform him of this, then _'that' _happened" Ruby gesturing to the broken door

"Do you think Ozpin will be alright" Pyrrha asked looking out the windows of Death's classroom and stared at Ozpin's tower where they saw Ozpin talking to Death who was yelling at him "I'm sure he won't kill him. . . Right?" Elisa muttered worried before everyone heard a crash as everyone turned back to Ozpin's tower to see part of the wall was missing and two figures falling down the side of the tower

"You just had to jinx it didn't you" Yang said dryly

* * *

**Ah cliffhangers don't you just love them**

**Anyway the next chapter will not be uploaded for some time because I'll be working on the other story I've been putting off so sorry about that in advance and the next update for this will be probably in two-three weeks or more so consider me on Hiatus for this story**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a review, comment, PM's, point out mistakes and I hope you all have a great day**


	3. Deathly Revelations

**Ugh this chapter took a lot out of me for some reason and I personally think this chapter isn't my best work I've done, I don't know why it just feels off for some reason and kinda forced out. . oh well~**

**Now then characters will be slightly to full OoC. sorry about that**

**And again thank you Tails Anhidec for helping me out with small things**

**Disclaimer: All properties are belonged to their rightful owners and the only thing I own is this story**

**Now then without further Adieu, Lets begin**

* * *

Heads will roll, Oh Heads will roll is what's going through Death's head as he ran through the halls of Beacon towards Ozpin's office pushing through crowds of students getting out of their class

_'Does he think I'm just going to not stand for this. Well he has another thing coming'_ Death thought angrily as he rounded another_ 'I can understand not telling me about Ruby, But to not tell me about Summer's Death. Ozpin you piece of shit your hiding something from me and that alone is a fucking mistake' _Death thought as he rounded another corner and went out of the building to Ozpin's office tower which he broke the door to

"**OZPIN!**" Death let out another yell of anger as his aura blasted through the surrounding area making students in hall bunch up against the walls as he ran past them until he finally reached Ozpin's large door to his office and let a manifestation of aura form above him.

* * *

~Five minutes earlier~

"Headmaster, Did you feel that" Goodwitch said with a worried expression on her face as they both felt an tremendous amount of aura surging through the academy. Ozpin nodded and took a sip of his coffee "Yes I did Glynda and it seems the inevitable has just happened" Ozpin said dryly with a sigh

"Headmaster if you knew this was going to happened then why let him teach here?" Goodwitch asked "It's because you can't run from your demons forever, the only way to face your demons is to accept them no matter how much of a pain to deal with this" Ozpin said with another sigh "And besides I was lucky that he never found out about this sooner" Ozpin said with a weak grin which didn't alleviate Goodwitch's mood

After a few moments of silence and the prescence of aura coming closer Ozpin let out a sigh before turning Goodwitch "Goodwitch would you please leave now" Ozpin said quietly as Goodwitch stared at him "I am not letting you do this alone and get yourself killed Ozpin" Goodwitch said glaring at him slightly for even asking her to leave

"I am sorry Glynda but. Please leave I don't want anything to happen to you especially if I do get hurt you'll be needed to keep the peace while I'm gone" Ozpin said as Goodwitch looked stricken with grief "Don't worry it won't end like that so don't worry I'll be fine" Ozpin said looking up at Goodwitch giving her a kind smile as her hardened expression softened and sighed heavily before turning away and walked to the door "Don't do something that'll get yourself killed because if you do. I'll bring you back to kill you myself" Goodwitch said dryly with a sad smile as she made her way out of his office

"**OZPIN!**" A voice roared out throughout Beacon just as Goodwitch closed the door behind her "Seems my time is up" Ozpin said dryly as a large purple aura gauntlet came crashing through his door shattering it into millions of splinters

* * *

Death came rushing through the busted door and slammed his hands down onto Ozpin's desk glaring darkly at the headmaster "Was there any reason you destroyed my door Death" Ozpin said with a dry smile

"Enough of the bullshit Ozpin, Do you take me for an idiot" Death said with his voiced laced heavily with malice "Do you want me to answer that" Ozpin retorted only for Death to slam his fist down onto the table

"Enough games Ozpin, Do you really take me for an idiot who wouldn't learn about Summer's kid _OR_ how about the fact she told me she is**_ DEAD_**" Death said viciously as he leaned in his mask just inches from Ozpin's face "_OR _maybe the fact that she was born a just a year after Summer _'Retired'_. So tell me Ozpin" Death began as aura began covering his body giving him a menacing look as it rolled off his body "**Why. The Hell. Was I Never Told.**" Death said venomously at Ozpin with an immense amount of hate and malice

Ozpin dropped his carefree attitude and put up a serious one "The reason. I guess you already know, it's because she's_ Your_ daughter" Ozpin said sternly glaring at Death who smashed his fist down onto Ozpin's table cracking under his force "I FIGURED THAT OUT ALREADY. WHAT I WANT KNOW IS WHY THE HELL I WAS NEVER INFORMED" Death yelled out at Ozpin

"You want to know" Ozpin said growling a bit as his voice rose "IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S _YOUR_ DAUGHTER" Ozpin said yelling at Death "And what the _HELL_ is that supposed to mean" Death asked not dropping his menace in his voice

"Do you really think, people won't try and come after her. to try and use her as leverage over you or how about the fact of all the power she has within her" Ozpin said sternly "Power. The hell are you talking about, I didn't sense any-. . What seal did you use on her" Death asked quietly

"Does it matter" Ozpin said dryly before Death reached out and grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him over his desk "YES IT MATTERS" Death yelled at Ozpin who looked at him hesitantly before answering "The Vitam Sigillator"

Death stared at him slightly taken back "How long has it been on her" he asked his voice wavering with anger as his eyes was burning with anger "The seal was put on her when she was six" Ozpin said dryly

Death let go of Ozpin's scarf for a second before gripping it again and threw Ozpin into the wall with a thud and gripped his neck choking him against the wall "ARE YOU MAD, DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THAT SEAL DOES" Death yelled out pressing harder against Ozpin's neck "It's. . The only. . Way. .People. . . Wouldn't. . .Find her" Ozpin choked out against Death's grip as Death let him go making him fall down to his knee's gasping for air

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT WAS THE ONLY SEAL YOU COULD'VE USED**.** DON'T YOU KNOW FOR AS MANY YEARS THAT SEAL IS ON THE PERSON IT TAKES AWAY AN EQUIVALENT AMOUNTS YEARS OF THEIR OWN DAMN LIFE" Death yelled at Ozpin who got up using the wall as leverage

"Do you really expect other seals to be strong enough to keep her power down. I mean, she _IS_ your kid after all" Ozpin said weakly massaging his neck "And that gives you the right to do what you want" Death said glaring harshly at Ozpin "She has to much power for her own good. The power she has is equivalent to a group of S class hunters and because of that we needed to seal her power" Ozpin said sternly

"But does that give you the right to put the Vitam Sigillator seal on her. To kill a person slowly year by year" Death spat at him clenching his fists as Ozpin walked around him back to his desk "How do you think Summer died" Ozpin said harshly

"What?" Death said unclenching his fists as he stared at Ozpin confused "It's because just like I said, People came looking for her because of her power, they wanted to control that power and the only way to get that was to kill Summer" Ozpin said glaring at Ozpin as he spat out those words

Death fell down onto the open seat next to Ozpin's desk and laid his head into his hands thinking about what Ozpin just said "How did it happened" Death said as he looked up to Ozpin who took a sip of his coffee

"It happened when Ruby was just five, she was out playing by herself in her front yard when Summer went to get something from her house. when that was happening a group of people from some organization came and waited until Summer went inside to try and take Ruby" Ozpin said pausing to let Death take in the info before continuing

"Summer came running out of the house wielding her twin swords and ran in between the group and Ruby, She began fighting them while telling Ruby to run and hide which she did, but sadly one of the assailants saw Ruby trying to run away and tried to stop her the only way most of them know how. They tried to shoot her even when she was the target" Ozpin said solemnly as Death kept his head in hand thinking solemnly of how he could've stop this if he was there

"Summer saw this and did the only logical thing a mother should do. She took the bullet for her" Ozpin said sadly as he saw Death's eyes were glazed over with sadness

"When that happened apparently Qrow was coming to visit and saw her get shot and took off attacking them but the assailants saw him coming at them in rage and ran away. He would've went after them if Summer was hurt so he took Summer to the hospital but sadly-" Ozpin said with a sad sigh "The doctors said that the assailants hit some vital organs and couldn't do anything but give her sedatives as the last of her life slowly fades away" Ozpin said as he looked up at the ceiling thinking back to when he visited her in the hospital plugged into life-support with various of wires attached to her

"And you know something" Ozpin said looking back down at Death "Even when she was dying she kept saying she wanted you to be here, she kept asking me to look for you to take care of Ruby" Ozpin said as Death's sadness was replaced by anger "If that's the case then _Why_ the Hell wasn't _I_ informed" Death said gritting his teeth behind his mask glaring viciously at Ozpin

"Because you would probably ruin that poor girls life if you took care of her" Ozpin spat at Death "No I wouldn't" Death said in an ominous quiet voice

"And how should I know you wouldn't" Ozpin said unconvinced as he stared sternly at Death "If you would've informed me sooner you would've learned that parents would love their child no matter what. If you don't believe me then ask an acquaintance of mine who would come back from the gates of hell for his daughter" Death said with determination in his eyes

"And I'm supposed to believe that" Ozpin said unconvinced "That analogy I said wan't made up, That idiot really did come back from the gates of hell to be with his daughter" Death said nonchalantly as Ozpin stared at him wide eyes

"Now then I'll ask once more. Why the hell did you think you have authority to put that seal on my daughter" Death said slowly each word laced with spine tingling menace

"I did what I thought was right" Ozpin said not backing down from the glare Death was giving him now "And your definition of right is wrong" Death said not leveling his glare at Ozpin

"And what was I supposed to do with the girl when she had so much power pouring out of her and not to mention because of that power her mother is dead. How the hell do you think I was supposed to tell her that it was her fault that her mother died" Ozpin said sternly as Death shoulders were shaking in anger "Maybe. You should have let me. TELL HER WHY THIS HAD HAPPENED INSTEAD OF DAMNING HER LIFE AND STEALING A FEW YEARS OF HER OWN LIFE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT. GUESS WHAT OZPIN NOT EVERYTHING YOU DO IS THE BEST FOR OTHERS" Death shouted standing straight up and slamming his hands down on the desk making it crack even more under pressure

"What I did was to protect the people and-" Ozpin began as Death interrupted him "BULLSHIT. You did this because you knew in the future she would become a huntress and live up to her mothers expectations and you wanted her to be under your thumb because when others find out they want her power just like you and because of that you did this for you own damn goals for when she becomes proficient and a remarkable huntress" Death spat at Ozpin venomously

"That is not true! What I do is to benefit mankind's survival against the Grimm like we all should" Ozpin said standing up and slamming his owns down onto the desk glaring at Death "Is that right. So it's just a coincidence that Ruby somehow took a liking to fighting with scythes, which are incredibly hard to wield that only Qrow and I know how, And Qrow only learned because he wouldn't stop asking me to teach him the basics, and not to mention You put Ruby here earlier than most would allow or even consider" Death said as he walked around Ozpin's desk and began approaching Ozpin who began backing away gradually

"So. Ozpin I've been thinking for a while and I started to wonder about something" Death in a low ominous voice "W-What" Ozpin said nervously as he began to sweat a little "How exactly do you know what happened. It's not like you were there or something. Or were you" Death said ominously

"N-No I just read the reports from witnesses that's all" Ozpin said nervously as Death looked down on him "Do you take me for a fool. Summer prefers living in the forest away from civilization, and lets not forget how smart she was so she probably knew people would come for her so she probably hid deeper in the forests to hide Ruby. So because of that the only people that would know are the people that are good acquaintances to her and Ruby" Death said as Ozpin hit the wall and looked and saw Death had made him walk back into a corner

"So tell me Ozpin. How exactly did these people find her because if I know her well as I did she would've hid in the most densest part of the forest, And because of that I can tell it has to be someone who occasionally comes to visit her to point them in the right direction but it wouldn't be Qrow he wouldn't do that to his sister, Zhao and as much as I hate him, he would never do that same goes to Goodwitch, Oobleck and Port. But that leaves you. Ozpin" Death said his voice wavering with anger

"Ozpin" Death said slowly as he was holding back the anger in his voice "Who exactly attacked her" Death said as his aura was rolling off his shoulders maliciously as Ozpin stern look wavered "The people who attacked her were huntsmen" Ozpin said quietly as Death's aura flared "Now. _Who_ sent them"

Ozpin began sweating a bit before answering ". . . I did" and as he said that Death charged at him breaking through the wall Ozpin was cornered in falling down the side of the tower with Ozpin

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER" Death shouted as he began punching Ozpin in their decent "People like Ruby are not supposed to have that much power and the men I sent weren't suppose to attack Summer, they were only supposed to get Ruby" Ozpin let out in grunts of pain from being hit

"AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE FEEL BETTER. YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT WOMAN FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRES" Death roared out as he kept punching Ozpin harder and harder until they landed in a resonating thud with Ozpin lying on his back in pain and Death standing above him his knuckles bloody with Ozpin's blood from repeatedly punching him

Death picked Ozpin up by the scuffs of his suit and dragged him out of the crater and tossed him against the statue they landed near "How could you do this to her, Summer and to Ruby" Death asked slowly "Like I said people like Ruby aren't supposed to wield that much power" Ozpin said coughing up blood as he used the statue as leverage

"And that gives you the right to ruin a child's life. to destroy happiness she had because of what _YOU_ did think is right" Death said viciously as he unholstered Harvester and put it in it's combined form

"What is this going to accomplish Death, killing me isn't going to do you any good. What's done is done" Ozpin said coughing up some more blood "No. I'm not going to kill you Ozpin" Death said devoid of all emotion as Ozpin looked up only to see Death standing in front of him and something piercing his chest. Ozpin looked down to see the bladed end of Death's scythe piercing his chest

"This is a warning that I want you to engrave into your mind. Never mess with the ones I care" Death said as he jerked the shaft slightly making Ozpin groan in pain as Death leaned in closely "Because if you do. I will make you suffer through pain that is physically impossible for the rest of your life until the day you die" Death whispered coldly before before pulling bladed end of the scythe's shaft out Ozpin's chest making him fall to the ground bleeding

As Death turned around he saw Goodwitch accompanied by many faculty doctors and nurses running past him to Ozpin and picked him up carefully onto the stroller and as they were doing that he turned around again and saw Team RWBY JNPR and FADE watching with wide eyes

* * *

"Come on" Ruby yelled back at the teams behind her "Hold it sis, It's not like we have speed semblance like you" Yang said between heavy pants trying to catch up with Ruby with the rest of them

As they finally got to the exit they saw Goodwitch with a distraught face accompanied by doctors and nurses go out to Ozpin and Death

When Ruby got to the entrance she let out a little gasp as she saw Ozpin on the ground bleeding while Death looked at the scene indifferent, The others finally caught up to her and let out a little gasp as well when they saw the doctors and nurses roll Ozpin away on the stretcher to the Dust airship to what they could guess to the hospital with Goodwitch right behind them

As they turned their heads they saw Death looking straight at them before walking towards them as they all took a step back when he got a few feet close to them and stopped and turned his head to Ruby

"Ruby Rose I would like you to accompany me back to my classroom for a small discussion" Death said and before Ruby could say anything he walked past her and spoke out not turning back "That's an order"

Ruby looked back and forth between her team and the others as she saw the looks of worry they gave her before Ruby took in a heavy breath and let out a loud sigh before following Death back to his class

The two walked in complete silence as they reached Death's classroom and walked in over the destroyed remains of the classrooms door that he broke rushing out of the class to Ozpin's office "Sit" Death said motioning to his desk as she complied quietly as Death turned away from her and pulled out a scroll and began putting in a number as the connection began ringing out in the eerily silence of the classroom

After a couple of rings someone picked up "Yes, May I ask who is this" a man Ruby could tell from the profile image next to the call, the man had black slightly unkempt hair, pale complexion and blood red eyes

"You know who it is. How many others do you know that actually have your contact information" Death replied harshly as the call went silent for a bit "Hello Death how are you" the man said in a cheery tone

"I need you to help me remove a seal" Death said ignoring the cheery tone as Ruby became confused when he said that '_Seal. What's this about a seal and why does he need me here for this' _Ruby thought as turned her attention back to Death

"O~ what's this the great Death asking help from me a mere peasant, what a surprise" The man said with a fake surprise as Death growled a bit "There is no time for games so shut up and get over here" Death spat out as the voice on the other end went silent again

"Alright what seal are we talking about" the man said in a complete serious tone "It's The Vitam Sigillator seal" Death said ominously as the line went quiet once more ". . . . It's never easy with you is it" the man said with a sigh

"Trust me it's a long story that I wouldn't want to explain" Death said tiredly as the man seemed to noticed "Alright. I'll be there shortly after I tell young master where I'm headed" Michaelis said slightly suspicious before ending the call

* * *

_'My My. Never in my life would I thought I hear Death not wanting to talk about something this important. this may be an interesting visit' _Michaelis thought as the voice of his young master, Ciel Phantomhive rang out the halls of the mansion he was in "SEBASTIAN WHERE ARE YOU!"

the newly dubbed Sebastian let out a sigh before picking the plate of the food he was making and went out the kitchen, down the hall and into his young masters study where he found him reading a book in a large armchair too big for him

"Here is today's snack, Currant and Berry Summer Pudding with Keemun tea with a dash of honey" Sebastian said polity as he placed it in down on the table next to Ciel "About time, You may leave now" Ciel said dryly as he placed his book down and began eating his snack

"Young master I have a small favor to ask of you" Sebastian said kindly as Ciel stopped eating and looked at him "Yes what is it" Ciel said wondering what he wanted "Well an acquaintance of mine required my help and I would like to know if I may leave for awhile to deal with this matter" Sebastian asked as Ciel looked at him for a bit before sighing

"Fine. But be sure not to be late, I do _NOT_ want Bard to make my dinner" Ciel said sternly as Sebastian groaned as he remembered the 'past' attempts Bard tried cooking "Don't worry I'll be back before then" Sebastian said as Ciel nodded gesturing him to leave which Sebastian complied

Sebastian made his way out of the study and towards the main hall where the rest of the Phantomhive's employee's and Mr. Tanaka who was sitting on his small mat drinking herbal tea while letting out a quiet chortle of 'Ho Ho Ho'

"Ah Sebastian where you heading out to" Bard said taking a puff of his cigarette "I'm heading out to help an acquaintance of mine" Sebastian said as they looked at him "And before you ask, Yes I have acquaintances" Sebastian said dryly as they all raised their hands in defense

"so that means you four will be here with young master by yourselves so make sure nothing happens during my absence" Sebastian as they let out a grunt of confirmation while Tanaka let out a low 'ho ho ho' chortle

Sebastian then let a serene smile appear on his face as atmosphere behind him darkened making the 'help' take a step back as his eyes hardened staring directly at them "Bardroy you are not to go into the kitchen and stay out of your pyrotechnical supplies. I don't want to come back to see the house in smolders. . .Again" Sebastian quickly said pointing at Bard who tried to retort but Sebastian ignored him and turned to Mey-Rin

"Mey-Rin you are to stay out of the fine china and the cleaning supplies. I don't want to come back knowing I'll have to replace the china And clean up the mess you'll probably make with that clumsyness of your" Sebastian said as Mey-Rin only let meek 'eep' as he turn to Finny

"Finny you are not to do any gardening work on the master's white roses are we clear" Sebastian said sternly as Finny just let out an 'Awe~' as Sebastian turned to Tanaka

"Mr. Tanaka" Sebastian began but stopped as he looked at Tanaka who let out his iconic chortle before taking a sip of his tea "Keep doing what you always been doing" Sebastian said weakly as Tanaka let out another chortle before Sebastian left them and went out the building

"Well better get to work don't want to leave young master by himself for long" Sebastian said leaving the area quickly "And knowing those three they'll probably ignore me and do what I said not to" Sebastian said with a sigh

* * *

Death and Ruby stayed in the empty classroom in total silence as time passed on since the call Death made as neither made a sound as Ruby looked at Death nervously thinking _'A seal, What is he talking about it's not like I have the seal or anything or I would've known'_

After a couple of minutes of silence Ruby was about to say something until a pentagram appeared on the floor next to Death as he turned to look at it as the ground the pentagram was on rippled like water as a figure slowly ascended from the ground with his eyes glowing a sinister purple with contracted slit pupils as feathers seemed to float down out appearing out of nowhere

"Hello Death, how are you" Sebastian said in a calm manner as a loud caw was heard and Sebastian and Ruby turned to see Dust was still sitting on the branch of the dead tree Death has in his room "Ah, I apologize. Hello Dust it's good to see you as well" Sebastian said with a smile as Dust cawed happily

"Took your sweet time to get here Michaelis" Death said dryly as Sebastian gave him a smile "I apologize I needed to go get the supplies for the ritual" Death said raising his hand revealing couple of bags with various of assorted items "I also had to go get some more ingredients for young masters dinner" Sebastian with a care free smile as he raised his other hand showing plastic bags with ingredients which Ruby sweat dropped while Death gave him a dry blatant look

"So who has the seal on them" Sebastian asked as he looked behind Death and noticed Ruby fidgeting in her seat from his sight "Ho~ who is this pretty little thing" Sebastian said with a happy tone as Ruby blushed slightly from the compliment

"I-I'm Ruby Rose it's a pleasure to meet you" Ruby said nervously as Sebastian gave a blank look before turning to death "Did she say Rose" Sebastian asked Death

"Yes and before you waste my time she is Summer's daughter" Death said slightly bitter as Sebastian looked back and forth between Death and Ruby "Wait. wouldn't that make her y-" Sebastian began as Death interrupted him "Yes, Now hurry up and perform the ritual to get rid of the seal" Death said hastily as Sebastian raised his hands in defense and began taking out materials from one bag and began drawing a complex rune circling what appears to be a tree and on the outer edge of the rune another set of runes that seems to glow red

"Um~ I still don't know what's going on" Ruby mumbled which Sebastian heard and turned to her and gave her a kind smile "Don't worry that idiot over there will explain everything when were done" Sebastian said said as Death Glared at him which he ignored as he resumed making the runic symbols

"There all finished. Now then, Miss Ruby would you mind coming and stand on the center of the diagram" Sebastian asked kindly as Ruby looked stricken "No first you'll tell me what's going on" Ruby asked slightly scared

"Do not worry Miss he'll tell you everything later and for what were going to do. Well were going to release the aura and power that's being kept inside of you" Sebastian said in a soothing tone which calmed Ruby down a bit "What? What power?" Ruby asked confused as Sebastian looked at Death for an explanation as Death just looked away slightly

"So she really doesn't know" Sebastian asked as Death nodded slowly "Know what? what is this seal you two are going on about" Ruby asked confused as Sebastian looked at her before walking away to the edge of the runes diagram he made "Everything will be explained once we are finished. So if please" Sebastian said gesturing to the diagram which Ruby hesitated for a bit before getting out of her seat and went to stand in the center of the rune where that symbol of the tree was

"Now then to remove the Vitam Sigillator seal we need one crucial thing" Sebastian said turning to Death "We will need the blood of the parent to undo the seal" Sebastian said seriously as he pulled out a chalice to indicate where the blood is to go "But my actual parents are dead how would you even-" Ruby began but stopped when Death went up to Sebastian and pulled out a knife and made a deep incision on his palm and clenched his fist as blood poured down into the chalice

As the chalice was being filled Death looked over to Ruby who looked at him with a face that had the expression that went from confusion to denial and finally realization "Alright that's all that I need" Sebastian said as he took the chalice and began pouring the blood around the diagram while murmuring a chant as Ruby still looked at Death stricken with uncertain emotions and thoughts

"Now then let us begin the chant and Death this is going to hurt just so you know" Sebastian said as Ruby looked horrified "Not you I meant myself, not really suited for doing something as holy as this" Sebastian said with a shrug as Death raised a brow behind his mask "Holy? how is this holy?" Death asked looking around to see Sebastian has closed curtains blocking the sunlight, covered up the broken door and placed five candles in pentagram fashion around the symbol Ruby was standing on glowing an ominous red which reflected off the blood on the ground he poured

"Don't ask me, blame the priests who made this damn thing" Sebastian deadpanned as he looked away from Death's skeptical gaze as he began the ritual

"We speak the language of the dead to talk to ghosts of past to break this seal so head my words" Sebastian said out loud as the runes surrounding Ruby began glowing and Ruby looked down to see a symbol just like the elaborate diagram below her appeared right on chest, then two rings of runes appeared around it as Sebastian began speaking in an old language

**(A/N: The translation will be on the bottom of the page)**

**_"In hac vita sunt tenebrae, et rursum post tenebras lux in hoc mundo viventes" _**As Sebastian said this a ring of runes around Ruby's heart began to break away to nothing

**_ "Et tribulationibus gustavit fructus casus non constituamus" _**Sebastian said as the second ring around the symbol on Ruby's chest faded away as she began feeling something wanting to break free inside from the inside of her

_**"Neque hoc cadere nunquam deorsum, surgemus et nos numquam enim usque eo te vincula rumpenda vivemus in damnationem et sic Paro. Us. Liberum"** _As Sebastian said that they symbol on Ruby's chest faded to black and broke away into millions of shining particles as the room stayed quiet as the last of the particles faded away

The room stayed quiet, so quiet that a pin drop could be heard as Ruby jerked back as her eyes began glowing as her body was being covered in red aura and like a bomb her aura exploded outward breaking the windows, ripping the closed curtains to shreds, making the walls crack from the power and the runes and all the supplies used on the ground around her turn to ash as her aura kept pushing outward as Death and Sebastian watched in slight awe to see the beginning of the true huntress she is to become

The aura that Ruby let out began rushing back to her like a tidal wave as it pulled everything in until it absorbed into Ruby as residue of the aura she had clung to her body as she let her head fall down slightly as she looked up to two onlookers and Sebastian seemed to smirk at her

"Well at least I see the family connection now" Sebastian said jokingly as Ruby raised her brow in confusion as she looked at the remains of the window and saw her eyes had changed, they were a sinister red-orange just like Death's, No. . . Just like her fathers

Ruby stared at her reflection as she watched the color revert back to normal as the residue of aura around her dissipated "I'm guessing you have questions" Death asked softly as Ruby just turned and looked at him

"Why weren't you there" Ruby asked choking a bit as Death knew what she was saying "I wasn't there because I didn't know, if I did I would've been there and never let that happened" Death said softly as he didn't make a move forward as Ruby put her head in her hands and paced back and forth

"I need to be alone" Ruby said choking a bit "Go ahead take as much time as you need" Death replied as Ruby rushed out of the room faster than she done before crashing through the wall and down the hallway

"Did she just run through the wall where a perfectly good broken door was next to it" Sebastian deadpanned as he gestured the broken door next to the new broken wall "She's confused, what do expect would happen when you learn your father is alive and he could've been there your entire life" Death said with sad sigh

Sebastian shrugged "Guess your right. Well I overstayed my welcome, I better get going" Sebastian said quickly as he pick up the discarded ingredients he brought and walked away from Death as he stopped and turned to face him as a pentagram appeared below him

"I must admit today was very interesting so I thank you it's been a long time since I've had excitement even if it's not that much" Sebastian said shrugging as the pentagram began glowing brighter

"Well I must be off, I could only imagine what those buffoons done when I was away" Sebastian said with a sigh before looking back and smile "It's been fun Death lets do this more often so until I'll bid us adieu" Sebastian said bowing as he descended into the rippling ground and disappeared along with the pentagram

Death stared at the spot where Sebastian was and then to the broken wall and door and let out a heavy sigh "First days are always a pain" Death said grumbling as he sat down at his desk as Dust flew down onto his shoulder and cawed softly

"I don't feel like dealing with you, so I'll make you do something for me" Death said turning his head slightly to look at Dust who cawed "I want you to watch over her, think you can do that you lazy bird" Death said as Dust cawed and pecked his mask before flying out the broken windows

Death let out a sigh "Why does this shit happen to me and not Strife"

* * *

Ruby kept running, running faster than she imagined as she ran out of the building towards her teams dorm as she ran up the stairs instead of the elevator and broke down the door making everyone in the room jumped back in surprise

"Ruby what's wrong, what happened" Yang said as she was the first one to snap out of the surprise and went to Ruby who was shaking not from exhaustion from running from Death's classroom and up the stairs but from trying to reign her emotions as her aura kept slipping out

"Ruby, what the hell" Yang muttered quietly as everyone stared at the aura that was swarming around her "I-It seems I had more power than I thought" Ruby said stuttering as she gave them a half smile

"Ruby. What happened" Yang asked slowly with a seriously tone "I-It just, I don't know anymore" Ruby said putting her head in her hands as she shook her head

"Ruby please tell me what happened" Yang asked pleadingly as the others just stayed back and watched the interaction in silence "I-I found about who my dad is" Ruby said quietly as everyone in the room seemed to freeze in place

"What" Yang said quietly just above a whisper "Yea, And he let my true power out" Ruby said quietly as she gestured to her body as she let her body flare aura as Ren noticed what the others didn't

"You're eyes" Ren said quietly as the others began to noticed as they saw her eyes was a sinister red-orange just like a certain person in this school "Ruby who exactly is your father" Yang said as her voice barely below a whisper as the aura around Ruby faded away as she let out a whisper that the Yang and the others couldn't hear as the faunas in the room stumbled as they were able to hear it

"What" Blake said surprised as the other faunas looked at Ruby wide eyes "Hold on what did she say" Weiss asked clearly wanting to know as Yang put her arms around her Ruby and tried to comfort her "It's alright you don't have to say it if you don't want to" Yang said quietly in her hug

Ruby just shook her head "No, what's the point of not telling you when you already met him" Ruby said quietly "I have? Who is it?" Yang asked as the faunas in the room left quickly leaving the room confused Yang and others as they turned their attention back to Ruby before being frozen in shock at what Ruby said

"My father is Death"

* * *

**A/N: Translation: **

**(In this life there is darkness, where there is darkness there is light**

**For we lived in this world and tasted the fruits of our hardships**

**And we determine that we will rise and never fall, never give up so for that we will live on so break away your chains of damnation and Set. Us. Free)**

* * *

**Well there you have and I still feel this chapter is off and really forced. . . *Sigh* I'll deal with it later so for now I'll get to work on next chapter of Remnant of Death and I'll see you all next week so until then leave a Review, Comment, PM, and point out mistakes. Have a great day**


	4. Death's Training

**Hello~ and it's good to see again this chapter took longer than it should and I blame my laziness on that part not writers block, Not to mention this is the longest chapter I've made with 8,635 words without the Authors Note. Well anyways as usual before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, all I own is the story**

**And now without further adieu lets begin**

* * *

It's been a week since that eventful day that Ruby learned that Death was her father and she was sorta glad that she only has him once a week as well as the rest of her team and the others who detested him with great passion from their 'training' Death gave them but will never openly say that to him

"Come on Rubes, you of all people should've known that we couldn't stay away from him forever" Yang said trying to placate her sisters anxiety as the three teams reluctantly walked down the hallways of Beacon towards Death's classroom

"You know she's right Ruby, You have to face this eventually no matter how difficult it'll be" Blake said putting a hand on the worrying red head's shoulder"I mean look at me, I rekindled my relationship with my parents and now I'm currently engaged to the man I love and who I hold dear to my heart" Blake said happily as she looked back and gave Adam a happy smile who returned it

"That's because you knew them enough to settle whatever problems there could've been, I never met him until last week. So how in Remnant am I supposed to kindle a relationship with him that we never had in the first place. Not to mention he is one of the most deadliest hunters in existence with his name literally is 'Death'" Ruby said as she started fidgeting a little as Yang tried to calm her down

"Hey at least he's your father, that at least means he'll go somewhat easy on you?" Juane said putting his two Lien in as Ruby looked at him and calmed down a little "Unless he's going to train you harder because your his kid and he's going to be disappointed in you and would always think of you as a failure if you don't meet his standards" Daniel stated bluntly and flinched as Yang glared daggers at him while Ruby looked like she was about to cry

"You'll be fine" Yang said tearing herself away from glaring daggers at Daniel to comfort her sister "I-It's just I don't know what to do, I mean" Ruby said groaning as everyone took a step back from Ruby as her aura manifested around her viciously "Ruby! Your aura's going out of control again!" Yang said as she choked a bit from the auras pressure Ruby is releasing

"Sorry" Ruby quietly said as she reeled in her aura somewhat sloppily. Ever since Ruby's true power has been unlocked her aura has slipped out of her control during random occasions, like when Goodwitch was giving a lecture and Ruby fell asleep during the lecture and her head dropped to the table below her and the impact forced her awake and sent a burst of aura throughout the classroom choking everyone around her and even Goodwitch seemed perturbed from the sudden release of aura

From that day Ren has been giving her private lessons in trying to maintain her control of her aura consciously and subconsciously, Apparently dreams act as conduits to her ability as everyone learn as the next day they saw her room in total dismay and Ruby hanging upside from the overhead fan laughing meekly

Ruby once asked Ren why he would train her even when he knew what her 'Father' did to his family which Ren then sighed and told her "It's not your fault who your born to and the actions they have done, It's the actions that you do that define you" he said with a smile which Ruby smiled back at. . until he started muttering incoherent curses in many languages she never heard of towards her father which she sweat drop from

Speaking of her father, Everyone in the academy learned from an unknown assailant that Death was Ruby's father and from that point on everyone began giving her and her friends a wide berth in fear of eliciting Death's wrath towards them, Seemingly someone once tried to attack her without anyone knowing but it didn't go through as the man was found a day later bloodily beaten up and pinned to a tree with a familiar symbol on his chest that oddly familiar to the symbol on Death's shoulder

"Don't worry Ruby, we'll be there to support you 100% of the way" Pyrrha said consolingly with a big smile "I don't know about 100% more like 50% because seriously I do NOT want to go through what he did to us last week" Daniel muttered as Yang looked back and glared at him once again

"So other than we're going to die in that classroom, is there anything new happening around the Academy" Daniel said nervously as he looked away starting to sweat a bit from Yang's glare

"Can't you believe our parents our coming to visit!" Nora exclaimed excitedly oblivious of what's happening as Daniel let out a breath of relief from the change in conversation "Oh yea, Ms. Goodwitch announced that awhile ago" Pyrrha mumbled a bit as Ruby also let out a breath of relief as they were no longer talking about Death

"Truth be told I didn't think they do this sort of thing" Elisa said adding her two lien in the conversation as the rest of her team grunted in agreement "Well as expected from you bunch you didn't read the academy's rulebook, If you did you would've known that this event happens every two years so the students could spend at least once or twice with their families here" Weiss said with a 'hmph' which made team FADE glare at the heiress

"And this is the reason we don't like you. And who in their right mind even reads the damn rulebook to this place" Elisa said angrily as Daniel raised his up slowly only for Adam to grab his hand and push it down shaking his head at the owl faunas

"I also can't wait for the Gaea festival next month that Vale is hosting this year" Pyrrha said quickly trying to placate the situation between Weiss and Elisa who looked at each other and 'hmph' before looking away from one another which everyone sweat drop slightly from

"Oo Oo I can't wait for the Gaea festival. Yang do you remember our first festival that uncle Qrow took us to" Ruby squealed in delight of remembering the festival with all the fun booths to go to and the amazing dance the priestesses hold at the end to bring luck to those around especially to hunters and huntresses that fight to protect them "Yea I remember. I remember that Qrow had to _literally_ drag you away from the festival to take you home" Yang said smirking as Ruby groaned remembering that Qrow did drag her home when the festival was over even though Ruby didn't want to leave

"It was so funny when mom and dad came to the door to see you kicking and screaming about_ 'I want to go back, I want to go back'_" Yang said in a teasing voice as Ruby placed her head in her hands and let out a muffled yell of embarrassment which everyone snorted holding back their laughter while Weiss just sighed and shook her head at her teammate

"Can we not talk about that. Ever" Ruby said desperately "Might as well stop seeing as were here" Yang said dryly as everyone looked and saw they were once again standing outside of Death's classroom, which now has a new door "Come on Ruby its time for you to meet your maker" Yang said grinning as everyone groaned in annoyance "Oh come on it wasn't that bad" Yang said pouting slightly before she and everyone else jumped back in fright when the door slammed open "Yes it was"

Death stared at the group who were trying to get their breathing back to normal "Do you wait for us behind that door or something!" Yang exclaimed as she clutched where her heart as she was trying to control her breathing ". . . . . You do realize that this part of the academy is isolated from the rest, meaning their is no one else around here so your voice echoes pretty loudly. Though you don't really need the echo seeing as your pretty loud as you are without it" Death said dryly as Yang tried to glare at him but immediately back down when Death glared back at her harshly

"Now then. Come, class is going to be held outside today" Death said as he stopped glaring at Yang and walked passed everyone who began following him outside as they made it to the cliff they gone to during their initiation to Beacon "Now everyone step on a launch pad" Death said sternly as they all quickly complied

Death grabbed Ruby by her shoulder stopping her from going to her pad "Not you Ruby, I'll be personally training you now seeing as you can handle what I'm going to do to them easily in comparison" Death said as he let go of his grip and pushed her to the side ignoring her protests of wanting to join her team and friends

"Now then. Hand in your weapons" Death said seriously as everyone flinched and took a step back from the sudden request "Wh-What did you just say?" Jaune spoke up as everyone looked at Death as if he was crazy "Was I not clear. Hand. In. Your. Damn. Weapons" Death spat out darkly as he glared at Jaune who 'meep' in fear shaking slightly in his boots

"Hold It, Hold it. Are you seriously asking us to turn in our weapons and, from what I could tell from here, to go into a Grimm filled forest. . UNARMED!" Yang shouted as Death rolled his eyes and turned to her "In a nutshell. Yes" Death said simply as everyone stared at him quietly as sweat began to form on their brows

"Nuh uh, Not going to happen" Yang said crossing her arms in an X action "I'm sorry but your thinking as if you have a choice in this matter" Death said as he chuckled darkly "The only way your taking my babies is if you pry it from my cold dead-" Yang began as she was cut off as a large purple aura fist appeared above her slamming her head down into the ground cracking slightly "You were saying" Death said mockingly as Yang slowly lifted her arms up and unlatched Ember Celica from her wrists which fell to the ground

"I thought so" Death said rather smugly as he picked up Ember Celica from the ground as Ruby helped her sister up "Now. Anyone else wants to make a complaint about this" Death said sternly glaring at the remaining people who flinched and looked amongst each other before tossing their weapons and shields to Ruby who nearly toppled over from the unexpected action

"Good. Now then today we'll be testing your survival skills as you must stay in the forest for the next two hours before returning here. If you come back before the two hours I will personally kick you off the cliff and back into the forest for the rest of the day, Are we clear" Death said darkly as everyone nodded quickly

"Good, Now does anyone have any questions" Death said with sweetly sick voice as Jaune raised his hand slowly "No. Good" Death said chuckling as he quickly pulled out a scroll and quickly pressed something on there which activated launchpads sent the group flying in the air down into the forest below "Was that really necessary" Ruby said trying to force herself not to yell "Nope" Death said simply as he tossed Yang's Ember Celica he still had in his hands to the pile of weapons Ruby was carrying who fumbled in catching it

"Come on, we'll be going to the training arena" Death said walking away as Ruby struggled to follow as she tried to keep the weapons from falling, as they arrive Ruby gently placed the weapons in a corner as she went up to Death who was waiting for her on the training floor

"Now as I could tell you have terrible control in reigning your abilities" Death said blatantly "How did you know" Ruby asked surprised "It's not everyday that you walk around the campus and feel someone suddenly release aura that similar to your own" Death said dryly as Ruby sighed in acknowledgement

"Now to reign the power in you'll have to figure out the max amount of aura you have and then dim it down to an idiot's standard" Death said bluntly as Ruby tilted her head slightly "Idiot's standard?" Ruby asked confused "Ozpin I meant" Death said blandly

"Now the best way to figure out how much you have to dim it down is to-" Death began as he suddenly summoned an aura fist and hit Ruby by the back of her head to ground "-See how durable and overflowing your aura is in protecting you before it runs out" Death said with a slight smug tone as Ruby let out a weak 'ow~'

"Walk it off, were not done yet" Death said as Ruby got up and pulled out Crescent Rose. . . only for her to be thrown into a wall "It's like your not even trying" Death said shaking his head as Ruby pulled herself out of the wall and rushed toward Death using her speed semblance. . . only for Death to move to the side for Ruby to crash in the wall behind him

"Well. . At least we now know when we unlocked you true capabilities it upgraded you semblance" Death said dryly as Ruby once again pulled her self out of the wall and charged toward Death. . With the same results before

". . .This is just getting sad" Death said as he shook his head at the fact Ruby didn't learn from her mistake of using her semblance "Alright. Lets try again, And this time try not to hit the wall" Death said blatantly as Ruby chuckled weakly as went back into her stance and held Crescent Rose up high as she ran towards Death not using her semblance but her normal abilities, Which now because of her true capabilities unlocked she moved faster than she expected but still slower than her previous semblance capabilitis. As she fired a shot from her scythe using the recoil to swing her scythe only to see the recoil made the swing go off target as it harmlessly went over Death's head

Death quickly kicked Ruby's feet from under her when she swung her scythe making her skid across the ground behind him chin first "Seems your new prowess has made it that you don't need your recoil mechanism anymore" Death commented as Ruby picked herself up rubbing her now red chin muttering 'ows'

Death sighed before running forward bringing his fist down as Ruby blocked using Crescent Rose as a shield as she was pushed back from the impact skidding slightly "At least you can block my attacks. But for how long is the question" Death said darkly as he rushed forward swinging harder and harder as Ruby tried to block most of the attacks but some got through and hit her which she gritted her teeth during those hits until Death lurched forward and struck Crescent Rose with immense pressure until it

**'CRACK' **

the scythe broke in two from the shaft as as Ruby looked as if the world around her just died which Death notice _'Great she's a weapon fanatic like her mother, just great'_ Death thought as he sighed as Ruby fell down on her knees as she held the two pieces of her weapons together in her arms as she had tears welling up around her eyes _'Ugh, Why must this crap have to happen to me'_ Death thought tiredly

"Why" Ruby said sadly as a tear fell down the side of her face "Oh for the love of. It's just a weapon don't make a big deal about it" Death said as he crossed his arms "Just a weapon. Crescent Rose was not just a weapon, she was part of me and-" Ruby began a long explanation about weapons and their users which Death dulled her out _'Yup she is just like her mother when I broke her first weapon, how did I get her to stop being mad at me again when that happened? . . Ah right, now I remember'_ Death thought as he saw Ruby was still pouring out her about her scythe was her life

"Ruby enough, how about I get you a new weapon" Death said as Ruby looked like he slapped her across her face before scowling at him "No weapon can replace Crescent Rose" Ruby said angrily as her eyes glowed slightly red-orange even when tears were still falling down her face_ 'One second crying the next incredibly mad at me. . . Yep definitely her mothers child' _Death thought dryly

"Fine how about I get it fixed by the Black Hammer" Death said as the anger in Ruby's eyes dimmed while the color stayed the same "W-Wait. Did you just say the Black Hammer could fix Crescent?" Ruby asked surprised that he knew the infamous Black Hammer who never makes or repairs weapons for anyone except those he deems worthy, which are very few in numbers

Death rolled Ruby's sudden mood change "Yes I said Black Hammer to fix your scythe. Hell he could make a lot better than it ever was" Death said as Ruby looked back at Crescent Rose "Can he really make Crescent better" Ruby said quietly "Yes he can to the point it will never break under whatever pressure and will be deadlier than it ever will be. Who do you think made Harvester" Death said suggesting his scythes on the each side of his hips

Ruby thought for a moment biting her lips before looking up at him "Alright, you better promise though because I want Crescent to get better ASAP" Ruby said with determination in her voice "Fine Fine, I promise now can we get back to training already" Death said tiredly waving her off

"Um~. . How am I supposed to fight without a weapon" Ruby asked meekly as Death looked at her blankly "What the hell do you think I was doing awhile ago" Death said in a deadpanned expression as he raised his fist in example "I've never really fought with my hands before" Ruby said meekly once more as Death sighed at her

"If you want to become a huntress then you got to learn how to fight and survive without a weapon at crucial points in your life" Death said as he Ruby by grabbing her face and threw her overhead into the ground behind as the two pieces of Crescent 'clanked' when Ruby dropped them "Why do you think I sent the others into the forest without weapons" Death asked as Ruby got up and spat some blood out of her mouth "I thought you were just sadistic like that" Ruby said glaring at Death who noticed her eyes was becoming more ominously red-orange like his and chuckled lightly '_She has the spirit to keep going but she needs some motivation to help her Hmm~' _Death thought as he quickly knew the answer

Ruby took one step before Death motion her to stop "Alright lets make this interesting" Death said as Ruby raised a brow at him "What do you mean_ Interesting_?" Ruby asked quizzically "If you are able to land a _Solid_ hit I'll tell you something like how to gather information at places you didn't think had information, or how to use your aura in a way no one has ever thought was possible, _OR._ I'll tell you anything you want to know about your mother and what kind of person she was" Death said as he immediately saw the red-orange eyes of his _'Daughter'_ burn brightly with determination

Death laughed lightly as he just realize he just thought of her as his daughter and smiled slightly behind his mask before dropping it as Ruby charged him as red aura whirled around her fists as she swung them faster and faster to the point that she gone faster than her semblance could ever do when she uses it, but that didn't make a difference as Death ducked, turned or pushed her attacks away as he grabbed her wrist mid punch and flipped her onto her back

"You now have motivation to fight and yet it seems you don't really care about your mother as much as I thought" Death taunted as aura began forming around Ruby in greater quantities as she charged forward once more using her aura as launcher as she brought her fist down on Death. . Only for Death to grab her fist and bring her closer and give her a left hook to the side of her face sending her in the direction of his fist skidding across the ground

"Remind me to teach you how to actually fight, because you suck at it" Death taunted once more Ruby got up wiped the blood on her cheek off and started pouring more aura around her _'I told her this is about what's her limit but she's just wasting it right now. I'm going to have to teach her some self-control later'_ Death thought as Ruby moved in a blast of aura toward him only for Death to summon an aura gauntlet right before she got close to him and slammed her head into the ground

Death looked at Ruby and saw the immense aura she had was now diminishing slowly "Well it seems that your reaching your limit, even though you technically wasted more than you should when you attacked me, but don't feel bad most people wouldn't last a few hits so consider yourself better than worthless" Death said mockingly as Ruby got up once more and instead of determination in her eyes was anger pulsating through her body as she took a deep breath and yelled. A yell that was infused with aura that disoriented Death for a bit as well as crack the walls and shatter the windows of the training room

When Death covered his ears from the screech he looked at Ruby to see her in front of him with her fist curled back and swung which Death, though disoriented moved back slightly from the strike only to notice something in the corner of his eyes and saw a mangled looking aura fist and smiled lightly as it made a solid hit to his head as he stumbled back slightly from it

Death slowly rolled his head back from the impact and saw Ruby was grinning victoriously panting slightly and he had to give her credit for her quick learning skills that got her to come up the idea of infusing her screech with aura and try to make an aura fist like him which even if was crude and mangled looking actually packed a good punch that he had to smile

Which Ruby seemed to noticed and relaxed as her eyes reverted back to silver, which was a mistake as Death shot his fist forward making a solid hit dead center of Ruby's face sending her skidding on the ground unconscious

"Even if your my child don't think I'll go easy on you. Though I have to admit I am proud of you, you remind me so much of your mother with that fire in her eyes" Death said chuckling quietly before looking at the clock and noticed they wasted about an hour and a half since he sent the others into the forest "Well might as well check what those idiots are doing at the moment" Death said as he walked over and picked Ruby up and slung her over his shoulder and picked up the two pieces of Crescent Rose as he walked out of the training room, not before telling the custodian to get the weapons of the other students and take them to their lockers as he made his way back to his classroom

As he entered he plopped Ruby down on the chair next to his desk and sat down on his desk placing Crescent Rose on the table as he spun his chair around facing the wall and pulled out his scroll and pushed some buttons making a portion of the wall to open up to reveal several large screens. Death pushed a series of commands in his scroll as the screens blinked on showing the groups down in the forest

"Lets see how those Idiots are handling things down there" Death said to himself as he looked at the first screen on his left

* * *

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT MAN WHEN I GET THE CHANCE!" Yang yelled as she was running from a Death Stalker "Well have fun trying to do that. IF WE SURVIVE THAT IS!" Daniel yelled as he ran alongside of Yang

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN" Yang yelled out trying not to pull her hair out "Well first Death launched us into the forest, Then unluckily it seems we landed in a section of the forest where the Grimms of various kinds use as mating grounds and that led to the point where we became separated from the others and ran into a Death Stalker that is currently chasing us" Daniel deadpanned as Yang hit the back of his head "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU ASS" Yang yelled as Daniel grumbled in annoyance

"Well excu~se me for not really having a sense of humor for, Oh I don't know. BEING CHASED BY A GODDAMN DEATH STALKER" Daniel yelled at Yang as he jumped out of the way from an incoming strike from the Grimm's stinger "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME" Yang yelled back her eyes glowing red with her hair burning with aura "I'M ONLY YELLING BECAUSE YOUR YELLING!" Daniel shouted as he ran ahead of her and the Death Stalker

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME" Yang shouted as she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him behind her "I WASN'T RUNNING FROM YOU, I WAS RUNNING FROM THE DAMN GRIMM. THOUGH NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT I SHOULD RUN AWAY FROM THE CRAZY BLONDE THAT IS PROBABLY GOING TO KILL ME IF I STAY WITH YOU!" Daniel shouted

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Yang shouted as the two continued yelling each other as the Stalker stayed on their tail

* * *

Death stared at the screen with a blank expression and shook his head at the two idiots on the screen "It's like watching an old married couple argue. Kinda reminds her father Zhao and his wife Ping when they first met" Death mused as he watched them "Owl faunas seems rational enough to figure out what to do but is compromised by the girls damn attitude" Death muttered to himself as he watched the screen of the two bickerers

"Well at least it'll be fun to break that Xiao Long attitude of hers when I get the chance in the future" Death said as he chuckled maliciously before turning to the next screen

* * *

"So are these good to eat" Jaune asked as he held a mushroom up to Pyrrha as she looked at it "No. See here the underside of the mushroom has a counter clockwise swirl on the top instead of clockwise so this is poisonous" Pyrrha stated as Jaune just nodded before putting the mushroom down

"Thanks again for teaching me how to forage for food" Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks "Anytime Jaune" Pyrrha said sweetly before turning and heard the bushes rustle and grabbed Jaune by his hoodie and threw him up above on the tree branches as she climbed up after him

Jaune struggled to gain his balance on the branch that he wrapped his arms around it to keep him from falling. Pyrrha and Jaune saw a Beowolf and it's pups moving past them and thankfully didn't notice them and when they saw they were a good distance from them they jumped down

. . . when they saw they were a good distance Pyrrha jumped down while Jaune fell down on his back "Ow~" Jaune muttered as Pyrrha gave out weak laugh before helping him up "Ugh how much time do we have now" Jaune asked tiredly as he rubbed his backside

"Well we've been here about an hour or so and telling by the suns location we have about more than half and hour" Pyrrha stated as Jaune nodded "We might as well head back. By the time we get to the cliff we'll only have little time left" Jaune said as he had his hand under his chin in a thinking motion as Pyrrha nodded to his suggestion "I also think we should stay a little distance from the cliff because I think he may have done something to prevent us to take safety of climbing the cliffs surface from harm" Jaune said as Pyrrha thought for a moment and nodded

"Alright lets head back" Jaune said with a big smile which Pyrrha return as she followed him

* * *

"Huh" Death said simply watching the two "Nikos while having incredible skills also has survival and tracking skills seems a little to obedient for her own good. though that boy does have some moments of intelligence, he be unable to survive out in the wilderness by himself, though he is correct about the cliff suggestion" Death said as he remembered placing several mines to the point no one could even go ten feet to the wall without exploding

which brings him to the next screen "What" Death said blandly as he stared at the screen as two students were sitting in that mine field "How did they" Death said as he brought his scroll and put up the layout of the mines he placed and saw that they were standing on a pile of 'Disabled' mines that was far enough from the other mines that if he wanted to cause a chain reaction they wouldn't even be affected by the explosions

". . . .Note to self. Never put explosives where a demolitions expert could get to them"

* * *

"Still can't believe you deactivated all those mines without causing a chain reaction" Franz said as he leaned back against the wall of the cliff "What can I say, Explosives and me just '_click_" Elisa said with a grin "That and the fact you put explosives in your body for the hell of it" Franz retorted at the snake faunas who merely shrugged in response

"Well when the two hours mark passes wake me up" Elisa said with a yawn as she lied down and fell asleep in an instant "Only you can be okay sleeping in a middle of a mine field and near the edge of a forest of Grimm that want to kill us" Franz said dryly as he sighed as he stared out into the forest bored

* * *

"Note to self, Punish the girl later" Death grumbled as he was pissed off that the girl disarmed his mines and is now mocking him by sleeping on said mines. Death turned his head again to look at the next screen

* * *

"Aw~ I broke it" Nora said sadly looking at the now dead Alpha Ursa she was previously riding before turning to see Ren coming out behind the trees panting "Nora. Didn't I say. Never to do that. Again" Ren said taking deep breaths as Nora gave him a big smile

"Aw but wheres the fun in that Renny" Nora said playfully and before Ren could retort she 'booped' his and went back into the forest laughing leaving Ren with the decaying corpse of a Alpha Ursa "What am I going to do with Nora" Ren said with a sigh before grinning and went back into the forest chasing after her

* * *

". . . . I'm not even going to question the girl's sanity" Death said shaking his head before looking at Ren's image on the screen "Either he's faking being tired or he is out of shape because the Poison Lotus guild has been known for their stamina to run endlessly for hours" Death muttered before thinking whether he should kill the boy now or later to truly finish the job he was given years ago

Death thought about it for awhile and decided to kill him when he graduates "Much more fun to kill a professional than a rookie" Death said to himself as he turned to the next screen and was once again irritated at what he saw

He saw Adam, Blake, and Weiss leisurely hanging from branches high above the ground with Blake reading her book, Adam taking a nap, and Weiss filing her nails in boredom

"Note to self, Make better rules for training exercises so others don't skip out on them" Death said irritated as he turned the screens off as the panel slid back in place covering them

Death got up and walked up to Ruby and poured auras in his hands and clapped his hands right next to her ear which resulted in Ruby jumping out of her chair "WHO, WHAT, WHERE. WHY DO MY EARS HURT" Ruby said clamping her ears tight as Death rolled his eyes

"Pour your aura to your ears that'll help" Death said as he pointed to his own ears and had aura surrounding his ears as an example which Ruby understood and did the same

"There better" Death said as he helped Ruby off the ground who gave him a quick 'Yea' as he turned around "Come times almost up" Death said as Ruby followed him out and to the edge of the cliff where they saw some groups travel closer to the cliffside

Death pulled out his scroll once more and deactivated the mines below and grabbed Ruby by her waist and started running toward the cliff "W-Wait are you doIIIIIIIIIIII~"

* * *

Elisa was napping peacefully to slow pulse of the mines around her, most would say that is crazy but to her it's perfectly normal. So when she felt the pulse stop her eyelids shot open and looked around as she looked around as she heard screaming "~IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG"

She and Franz looked above and saw Death fall down with a hard thud causing spiderweb cracks below him as he dropped Ruby unceremoniously who stood up in a fright and glared at Death with red-orange eyes "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Ruby yelled panting slightly "Because it was the fastest way down" Death said simply

"You have admit that was a pretty interesting way to get d-" That was all Elisa said as swift kick met her face

* * *

"That was oddly satisfying" Death said looking at the in-pain snake faunas clutching her face and rolling around the ground with muffled screams "Why did you do that for" Ruby said worriedly as she and Franz went Elisa and tried to help her

"I should be hitting him as well for skipping the point of this assignment and chose the easy way out by hiding behind a field of mines that **_I_** set up to stop you from cheating" Death said angrily as Franz choked a bit as he knew Death was right "That doesn't mean you should solve your problems with violence" Ruby said angrily "I don't always solve my problems with violence. I usually solve them with threats _AND_ violence" Death said as if it was a simple fact as Ruby's eyes twitched slightly in annoyance

Before Ruby could yell at him they all turned to see Blake, Adam and Weiss come out of the forest "Before I kick all of your faces in like the snake here" Death said jerking his thumb at Elisa who's now sitting up with a large red boot print on her face with tears of pain welling up around her eyes "Mind telling me. Why the hell did you think it was okay to ignore the point of why I sent you into the forest and instead decided to lounge around on a tree branch" Death said angrily as the trio took a step

"First off I would like to say I actually wanted to do something but these two didn't want to do anything and decided to climb up a tree and I couldn't go out into the forest by myself as that is a death wish so I decided to stay with them" Weiss said as she handed Blake and Adam to Death on a silver platter "Weiss" Adam said his voice restraining his anger of being sold out by the heiress as Blake looked like she was about to strangle the girl as well

"Well at least your honest, for that no punishment" Death said as Weiss let out a breath she was holding in ignoring the two glares from the others "Next week" Death said immediately as an aura hand grabbed Weiss and pulled her towards Death who wind back his fist and slammed Weiss into the ground unconscious

"I am never going to get tired of doing this" Death said with a slight smug tone as the others gaped at him in fear "Now then. You two either come here for your punishment. Or you can ran, I could always go for a short jog" Death said as he began chuckling maniacally as the two faunas took a step back in fear

"Oh good you chose option two. . **start running**" Death said as his aura manifested around him giving him a grim like look as his eyes glowed ominously in the dark aura as the two faunas turn around and ran for their dear lives "NO. Stop already I think they learn their lessons, so stop and think about what your doing" Ruby said pleadingly as Death thought about it. . . . . . .Which was short lived as Death jumped high into the air and into the forest as loud explosion could be heard

Several excruciating seconds went by as Death came walking out of the forest dragging the two faunas unconscious and bruised "Hey guys were back. what did we-" Jaune said as he and Pyrrha came out of the forest and saw Death dragging the unconscious faunas pair

Jaune and Pyrrha stared at Death nervously as he stared back coldly "Uh Pyrrha I think we should go" Jaune said quickly turning around as Pyrrha nodded quickly turning with him "Don't even think about it" Death said dryly as the two froze in place

"First off your not in trouble" Death began as the two let out a breath of relief "You two actually did what I expected you all were supposed to do. Hunt, forage, and survive" Death said as Jaune and Pyrrha looked away from the surprise praise they gotten

"Now then we just have to wait for the other four" Death said and as if on cue came Nora on top of an Alpha Ursa roaring as it tried to get rid of her only for it to trip on its legs and fall snapping it's neck

"Aw~ I broke another one" Nora whined childishly as Ren came out of the forest heaving in exhaustion "Nora. Can you just. Stop for a second" Ren said in between gasp of air as Nora was already with group "Hello~" Nora said happily waving to Death who looked at her blankly ". . . . I seen and met weirder people in my life so you don't really have an affect on me" Death said as he ignored her and turned to Ren

"Tell me, are you faking being tired or that infamous stamina of the Lotus is just a myth" Death asked as Ren glared at Death "Well maybe the reason I don't have stamina like my family is because they didn't teach me their ways because, Oh I don't know because _YOU_ killed them" Ren spat out venomously as Death thought for a moment "Ah that's right. You know you would've expect me to remember simple things like that but I guess it's really not that important to remember of a pathetic excuse for a guild" Death said waving it off as Ren growled at him

Death ignored Ren as he looked around "Now where is Xiao Long and the owl faunas" Death said as everyone looked around and didn't see them "Well it seems either their still getting here or their dead. . . I hope for the latter" Death said as Ruby looked at him with horror "How could you say that" Ruby said scared that her adoptive sister is dead

"Well other than I despise the Xiao Long family. . . .Nope, that about covers it" Death said simply as everyone gawked at him "Besides there's nothing we could do but wait" Death said as they all stood there in silence for two seconds "Well that enough waiting the girls dead" Death said turning to leave to only hear someone yelling coming closer to them

"And here I thought I actually got rid of a Xiao Long" Death said with a tired sigh as he turned back to forest to Yang and Daniel coming out of the forest with not one but _THREE_ Deaths talkers "Only a Xiao Long could get into more trouble than their worth" Death said with tired sigh as he pulled out Harvester and walked up to the Death stalkers as Yang and Daniel ran past him

One of the Death stalkers lunged its stinger at Death who side stepped from and with one of his scythes cut its golden stinger off as the Stalker screech in pain while the other two swung their claws at him, only for Death to jump on one of their claws as the Stalker toss him into to air which he fell back down wielding both scythes as he cut the Stalkers tail off and embedded his scythes into the Stalkers body armor

The Stalker was screeching in pain as it tried to throw him off, only for Death pull one of his scythes out and brought it down into the Stalker's eye which caused it screech louder in pain as Death brought his other scythe down making the Stalker to screech even louder than before as the remaining Stalkers charged at him which Death pulled his scythes out of the Stalkers eyes as he jumped out of the way as the Stalker with the remaining stinger impaled the Stalker he was riding killing it in an instant but embedded its stinger in the now dead Stalker causing it to be stuck

Death landed in a crouch position as the Stalker without the stinger charged at him and Death charged back combining his scythes into its combined form and ducked from the Stalkers pincers as he brought his scythe upward cutting the front of the Stalkers body in half as he jumped in the air bringing his scythe back spinning it as the curved blade seemed to straightened to shaft into a curved spear tip, as he brought it down on the Stalker completely cutting it in half

The last Death Stalker now free from its dead partner seemed hesitant to fight Death now "Why is it that whenever something wants to kill me they always give up in the end" Death said sardonically as the Stalker was now backing up from Death "Oh look he thinks he can escape. How adorable" Death said his voice laced with malevolence as he jerked his hand forward in a grabbing motion as a large aura hand appeared grabbing the Stalkers head as it struggled to get free

"Grimm the demise of mankind-" Death scoffed as he closed his hands slowly as the aura hand did the same causing the Stalker to screech in pain as everyone watching looked in horror as Death slowly killed the Grimm "What a bunch of bull crap" Death said as he clenched his fist tight crushing the stalkers head in the aura fist as its body lay limp in its grasp

"Now mind telling me how the hell did you get three Death Stalkers on you" Death said as the aura fist dissipated and the Stalker fell with a thud "Well it started when we landed-" Yang began as Death raised a hand at her to stop "I already know that part. Lets just skip to part where you two were arguing like an old married couple" Death said as Yang and Daniel became flustered at what he said while the others

Daniel was the first one to get rid of his stupor and began "Well after we finally stop yelling at each other, Which by the way you started **(HEY!)**, we found a cave to hide out in we went deeper in because Yang here decided to explore" Daniel said glaring at Yang who stuck her tongue out at him before he continued "And when we explored the cave we found another Death Stalker sleeping and when tried to back track our way out we bumped into each other and fell causing the Stalker to wake up and chase us out of the cave and into the other one that was waiting for us" Daniel explained as Yang nodded

"Alright but what about the third Stalker" Death asked as Yang and Daniel looked at each other for a bit before turning their attention to Death and shrugged "When your being chased by two things that want to eat you, you forget about your surroundings" Yang said simply with a shrug

Death shook his head and sighed "I would have given you all a pass for this lesson but-" Death began as they looked at him "But what?" Ruby asked for the others "-But none of you learned about wanting to improve your survival skills and coordination with others from this and instead you all royally screwed each other in your lazy attempts of getting a free pass. Except you two for some reason" Death said looking at Jaune and Pyrrha who beamed in appraisal

"You two did go and survive but you mostly did so for enjoyment" Death said turning to Ren and Nora who the latter was trying to catch a butterfly which the former stopped by grabbing the back of her shirt and pulled back to attention "Life is not always enjoyment and fun. Life is filled with hardships and disappointments" Death said harshly "That may be true but its the fun parts of life you must enjoy whenever you get the chance" Nora said bubbly happiness

"Oh really. Then tell me about the fun parts of your life when your partner here isn't around to enjoy because you couldn't save him from a violent, painful and agonizing death because**_ YOU_** were too busy having _**FUN!**_" Death shouted at Nora as her happy demeanor was shot down and replaced with sad one as Ren tried to cheer her up as he turned to Yang and Daniel

"You two. . . Well even if you didn't get into trouble in the beginning I still say you would've done something to get yourselves killed" Death said ignoring Yang's protests they wouldn't as he walked away

"I would the others reasons why, but well they seem to unconscious at the moment" Death said gesturing to Adam and Blake "You two already know why" Death said to Elisa and Franz who nodded solemnly

"I'll be heading back now, you can do whatever you want. Dismissed" Death said leaving the group behind as he made his way up the cliff through the staircase inside the cliff

As Death climbed the last step he turned to see Ruby behind him "Aren't you going to stay with those idiots" Death asked quietly "There my friends not idiots and I needed to ask you something" Ruby said sternly as Death shrug "You say one thing and I say something else, all in all its the same" Death said as Ruby 'hmph' pouting slightly

"Now what is it that you need. And before you ask I'll personally call him to come fix and upgrade your scythe so no worries" Death said as Ruby was taken back a bit at what he said and then remembered that he did break her weapon and the fact she is now weaponless "But what am I supposed to use now" Ruby asked as Death sighed before pulling out Redemption and tossing it to her who fumbled slightly in the unexpected action

"There, happy. Be sure to give it back when your scythe is fixed" Death said turning and started walking away as Ruby admired the craftsmanship of the weapon before shaking her of her stupor and ran back up to Death

"Hold it! That's not what I wanted to ask" Ruby said as Death stopped and looked back "What is it then" Death asked tiredly "You said if I land a solid hit you'll tell me about mom" Ruby asked her eyes showing a need to know and Death being Death did the only thing that came to mind

"Yes I did tell you that but. I didn't say _when_ I'll tell you" Death said as he held back a laugh from Ruby's shocked expression "That's not fair!" Ruby exclaimed as Death chuckled "Life is never fair and neither is Death" Death quipped as Ruby seemed irritated at what he said

"Fine how about this. I will tell you about your mother but you still need to prove your worth to me, Just because you got one good hit doesn't mean you have proven you worth, You just proven you have the means of getting to that point" Death explained as Ruby thought for a moment "So basically your telling me that your not going to tell me for years" Ruby deadpanned

"It only depends on whether you want to learn or not, if you put all your attention in being better you could get to that point in a matter of months" Death said seriously as Ruby nodded "Still isn't fair but okay" Ruby muttered angrily as Death shook his head and sighed "With that attitude I might as well not tell you" Death said dully as Ruby pouted at him

"If were done here I'll see you next week" Death said turning to leave "Alright *sigh* I guess I'll see you next week dad" Ruby said suddenly as Death stopped in his tracks at what she called him before continuing on as he could just hear the smile on Ruby's face

". . . . I pray to dust that Neither of my brothers or sister hear about this" Death muttered quietly as he returned to academy thinking of the next assignment to give them and ways to train his _'Daughter'_

* * *

**And there you have it. Now if you excuse me I'm going to work on Remnant of Death so I hope I'll see you there. Now if you would please kindly leave a review, comment, or a PM I'll see you all later, Have a great Day**


End file.
